Journey to the USA
by GirlAmerica1
Summary: When the Dream Team goes to America on an exchange program, chaos ensues! With Voldemort on the loose, budding romances, and funny pranks, anything can happen.
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. A/N: I fixed this chapter, because the format was really messed up, so here's the better one!  
  
It seemed like the usual end of summer and beginning of school year to Harry. Dursleys treated him badly, so he leaves for Ron's, and then he would go off to Hogwarts. The same routine for his sixth year at his favorite school. Little did Harry know that this would be one of the most memorable years of his life. About two weeks through his summer Harry was already ready to leave the Dursleys and luckily Ron picked him up with what was supposed to be great news. Harry wasn't so sure.  
  
"Harry! You're coming to America with us right?"  
  
"Ron, as happy I am to see you, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Harry could only imagine what Ron was saying. Surely the headmaster wouldn't let them go to a foreign country with the most dangerous person (or thing) running around on the loose trying to kill people, but then again, Hogwarts might not be the safest place to be after all.  
  
"Dumbledore was choosing a select few students to travel to different countries to see what different wizardry schools and households are like. We contacted him and he said that you were allowed to go as long as you were with a group of your classmates and in a guarded wizarding family, what with You Know Who around and everything." Ron explained as they heaved Harry's trunk into the car. Vernon was out working and Petunia and Dudley went shopping. If they were to get Harry out of there without them noticing, they had to hurry.  
  
"Who's going to be in our group?"  
  
"We only know that it's you, Ginny, Hermione, and me, but there's supposed to be five in a group, so we have yet to find out who the last person is. I hope they're in Gryffindor. I couldn't imagine being stuck with Malfoy for the rest of the summer and then most of the school year."  
  
"And Fred and George?"  
  
Ron laughed, "Dumbledore thought it would be unfair to impose terror upon a household."  
  
Harry burst out laughing and got in the car to find Ginny sitting there reading a book. She looked up at him, smiled, said a quiet "Hello Harry", and went back to her book. Harry was stunned, not only had the obvious crush, which she had on him virtually disappeared, she seemed to have more self-confidence. She looked prettier that he remembered from the last time he really looked at her and had an air of friendliness about her.  
  
Ginny smiled to herself. The charms Hermione helped her with had paid off nicely. All there was to it was using charms like makeup, there was another advantage, this kind of makeup didn't come off when you didn't want it to. Maybe she would meet someone in America. She didn't have a crush on Harry anymore, since it was perfectly obvious that he was crazy over Hermione. 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters  
  
  
  
Draco sat at his desk at the Malfoy Manor, very miserable, yet glad in some way or another. He would be glad to be away from the memory of his father, and glad to get away from a place where everyone treated him like a Death Eater. He knew that he had no friends and he knew that he had to change before he turned into his father. That would not be good. He would rather turn into Potter, maybe even Weasel, before he turned into his father.  
  
He wondered what America would be like, and who would be going with. He hoped he wouldn't be with Gryffindors, or even worse, Hufflepuffs. He shuddered at the thought. He continued for a while longer on the subject, and then began tearing through his closet, which was full of designer clothes, and packing. After all, two weeks was not a long time to get ready.  
  
"RON!!!!! Hurry up or we'll miss the plane!" Mrs. Weasley was fit to be tied as she shooed Ron out of the house toward the car, which had to be magically enlarged to allow room for the Weasleys and all their luggage.  
  
"Ron, could you please explain to me why we are taking a plane rather than Floo Powder?" Harry was extremely confused.  
  
"Like I said before to you, Ginny, and Hermione in a letter, Dumbledore thinks that we should learn as much about muggle transportation as possible," Ron said sarcastically as they were driving to the airport to catch the plane to America. The family they were staying with was called McCarry and supposedly had a daughter and son their own age. Hmmmmm. Ginny muttered, ya never know.  
  
  
  
Draco walked silently through the airport. His mother wouldn't stay to see him off. She seemed eager to get him to America. Something about 'safety reasons' was mentioned and then before he knew it he was being shipped off to America. Luckily she gave him a large supply of both muggle and wizard money. He could buy breakfast as it was only 6 am and he had not yet eaten. He yawned and paid for his bagel and left going to his gate where he saw the people he really didn't want to see.  
  
As quickly as possible Draco headed to the other side of the gate waiting area and silently prayed for boarding to begin quickly, but it was too late. "Why me?" he whispered and watched as Ginny Weasley spotted him. He stood there horrified as she pointed at him, but he glanced back and noticed that she wasn't pointing at him, but past him.  
  
"Hey guys! Look, there's Hermione." Ginny said and Ron and Harry ran over to her while Ginny walked to Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Getting ready to sustain months of agony with Potter, Granger, and Weasel at my heels. What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco replied curtly.  
  
"Are you the fifth person out of our group?"  
  
"McCarry family?"  
  
"Yep." Ginny glared at him and he noticed.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm not proud of the way I acted and just wanted to have a halfway decent summer." The look in his eyes was sincere, and Ginny had never seen him behave like that before  
  
"Why should I trust you?" Ginny was still glaring and she had a right to act like that. For years, Draco had tormented her family without end.  
  
"Because.. Well, why should I tell you that?" Was his reply and he seemed to be getting defensive. It was obvious to any bystander.  
  
"Whatever. But any animosity toward Ron, Harry, Hermione, or I will result in total embarrassment in front of other Slytherins for the rest of your life."  
  
"How can you embarrass me?"  
  
"How many Slytherins would love to see you wearing Muggle clothes?" She smiled and walked away, but not before snapping a picture of Draco with the camera she had brought from home.  
  
It was only a few minutes before the rest of the group began to notice that Ginny wasn't there and began to look around for her. It was only another few minutes before they found her with the tall blond boy they knew only too well.  
  
"Oh, I knew this was too good to be true!" Ron acted as if something poisonous walked into the airport and was standing next to his sister. The last thing they were expecting to happen was to be trapped on a plane for hours wit the person they hated most.  
  
"Shut up Weasel, it's no picnic for me either." It seemed as if Draco had totally forgotten of his promise to Ginny earlier, and didn't seem to notice when Ginny cleared her throat behind him either.  
  
"Can I talk with you in a civilized manner? I spoke with Draco before you guys came over here, and he promised not to be hostile on our trip as long as you guys promise not to attack him. Okay?" The peacemaking job was left to Ginny, the most forgiving out of all of them, even though she still hadn't forgotten all the mean things he did to her in her past years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh? Going soft now Draco?" Hermione was obviously not forgetting all the torture Draco put them through either.  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to make peace, alright. I'm not going to ask you to forget everything I've done. I'm just trying to stop fighting." Draco's voice rang out through the entire group, not even realizing how odd he might look to the muggles around the gate. "I don't want to be friends with you," he lied. He saw how Harry, Ron, and Hermione were such good friends. He wanted that kind of friendship. When he thought about it, Crabbe and Goyle didn't like him much. They just hung out with him because no one else would. "We don't even have to speak to one another. Let's just knock off the arguing."  
  
Ron still glared at Draco with more animosity than most people didn't show in a lifetime, and Hermione, who didn't entirely believe him, shifted nervously from foot to foot while Harry showed something entirely different. He stretched out his hand for Draco to shake and said, "Fine, but any hostility, tricks, or rudeness and the deal's off." Harry did seem to hate him less than the others did because Draco helped him, and possibly saved his life the year before when a Voldemort supporter came to hunt Harry down, but still he didn't like Draco as one of his friends. Draco never told Harry that the Voldemort supporter was his father, or that in their second year, he sent Dobby to warn Harry about his upcoming year.  
  
"All passengers for flight 333 leaving for Newark, United States, please line up to board the plane, and have your boarding passes ready." The voice was loud and sharp, and the group broke up as it lined up single file to board the plane. Draco held the ticket-like thing in his hand and gave it to the smiling muggle lady who was tearing off the ends of them and followed the other people to the large door they were going through. He checked behind him and sure enough Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all doing the same things as him, such as checking ticket seats and shifting luggage from arm to arm. A/N: Thanks, Aladdin, for reviewing. I didn't realize the format was like that until it was too late! Thanks for the tips. I really appreciate it! 


	3. Ch 3

Once they entered the plane, Ginny began to look for her seat. Seat 15B. She slowly walked down the aisle jostling her carryon bag and ticket looking up at the seat numbers. "Ah ha," She said. "I've found it." It wasn't until then that she realized whom she was sitting next to.  
  
"Oh, good. It's you. I was afraid that I'd be stuck with Ron. You do know that that's blackmail, right?" Draco said with a smile pointing at the camera in Ginny's hands.  
  
She blushed at his smile and then heard a voice behind her. "Forget it Ginny. Your brother would flip." Hermione winked and sat down in the seat behind her, next to Harry.  
  
Ginny turned around and told her friend that there was about as much chance of someone complimenting a troll on their quick wit as she liking Draco.  
  
A loud voice came from two rows behind them, "Wow. Look at the wing guys!" Ron who got stuck sitting next to a lady who if Harry was watching would have reminded him a lot of Mrs. Figg, but instead he was thinking of other matters.  
  
Harry's mind wandered off to thoughts like 'Why had Draco come around like that?' and 'Do I trust him?' and not to mention, 'Gee I wonder if I ask Hermione out, will she say yes?'. He was brought back to reality when the plane started to move, Ron started pointing out the window, and shouting about what kind of technology muggles have. That is until the rest of the group turned around and shushed him.  
  
Fifteen Minutes into Flight  
  
Row 17 "What are you reading?" Draco asked trying to make conversation with Ginny.  
  
"Teen Witch." Ginny answered, only to laugh at his response.  
  
"Ugh! One of those horrifying teen magazines?"  
  
"Yeah. How would you know?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Pansy made me carry her 'books', which only consisted of magazines like that," Draco admitted. "Do you all read those?"  
  
Ginny thought for a moment and answered to the best of her ability. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"I don't believe that every girl shoves her nose in these things. Hold on a second."  
  
He began to turn around when Ginny asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Asking someone."  
  
Row 19 "Hermione? We've been friends a long time right?"  
  
"Yes, Harry," answered Hermione who shut ******* A History and decided to listen. 'Could he be asking me out?' she thought.  
  
"And we're really good friends right?" Harry had to start somewhere.  
  
"Yes, Harry." Hermione was listening intently now.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would-"  
  
"Hermione! Did you ever read stuff like this?" Draco asked smiling and brandishing a magazine in front of her.  
  
Row 20 "And this is a picture of Fluffy, Mittens, and Buttons," said the old woman to Ron.  
  
"Uh-huh," Replied Ron for the umpteenth time and thought, 'this is gonna be a long flight'  
  
Two Hours into Flight  
  
Row 18 Ginny and Draco were deep into conversation about their summer, hobbies, and school. Draco displayed his liking for horseback riding which his father taught him how to do, except he found it much more fun to ride the muggle way, because when his father helped him with magic he couldn't fall off and it seemed that he wasn't really riding.  
  
Ginny told Draco about her passion for painting, and all different kinds of art. She told him that this included singing which was also another favorite hobby. She never sang in front of anyone before because she didn't want anyone to know. Ginny felt that she was embarrassed to share her talents with anyone, because she had a fear of being made fun of.  
  
Row 19 Harry silently cursed Draco for doing that when he was just about to ask Hermione out. She was asleep now and Harry was well on his way to doing likewise.  
  
Row 20 Ron Rested his head on his hand and nodded at every picture the old woman showed him, and before long, fell asleep.  
  
Six Hours Through Flight  
  
Draco was reading Ginny's magazine (He had nothing else to do after all) and passing through the pages rather quickly until he came to a picture of a beautiful girl with deep red hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. She was modeling for an extremely prominent wizard clothing company. He knew, because he owned a few outfits from the same company. The designer brought new trends into the wizard fashion world. By using bright colors and different patterns, the new styles were extremely futuristic looking. By the look of the clothes the girl was wearing, the designer had outdone himself this time. The banishing of robes was done before, but this time the girl wore a tight outfit of light purple and blue, bright enough to match her eyes. The new material was unlike any that Draco had seen before, and seemed like it belonged in the year 2030 instead of 2002. The picture in the picture winked at him and then Draco grew tired and fell asleep just like his wizard and witch counterparts on the plane.  
  
Landing  
  
The pilot had woken everyone up a few minutes before landing, and everyone prepared. The five were excited and awaiting to see America, and when the plane landed Ron almost jumped out of his seat to get away from the old lady who would only show him more pictures of cats, except she beat everyone to leaving. As she walked down the aisle Harry whispered franticly to Hermione, "Oh no! There's Mrs. Figg."  
  
Hermione, who remembered hearing Harry's stories about she and the Dursleys replied, "Don't worry. She didn't even see you." Harry took her word for it got up with his carryon bag and left following Hermione, Draco, and Ginny.  
  
Once the group reached their gate and got off the plane, a petite woman with such red hair that one would mistake her for a Weasley, waved them over and introduced herself happily as Mrs. McCarry and told them that they would be staying with her for the next few months. "My daughter, Devonny and son, Gregory will be glad to show you around. Their other brothers and sisters went to Hogwarts."  
  
They followed her to a minivan where they all piled in and drove for about an hour through towns and farms alike. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived at a quaint little farm. It had an old barn and pastures, and was surrounded on one side by a forest. They got out and simultaneously breathed in the fresh farm air, and unless she was hallucinating, Ginny could've sworn she heard a rooster crow and a horse neigh. The place was so picturesque.  
  
"Follow me, and I'll show you to where you'll be staying." The woman seemed so sweet and motherly that everyone liked her immediately. "You're things will already be in your rooms, because Dumbledore had them sent over just before you came." They all followed her through the side door and into a sparkling kitchen where a girl walked in shortly after, carrying a basket of eggs. "Everyone, this is Devonny or Dev, whichever you prefer, we always call her Dev. Greg should be around here somewhere."  
  
Draco stood amazed at the girl. "You're a model," he said.  
  
"Yeah," she said blushing, which was followed by a glance toward the floor, and, "How'd you know?"  
  
"I saw your picture in a magazine on the plane." Draco suddenly realized that if there was such a thing as falling in love, this was it. "Well, I'll just leave all of you here to get acquainted," said Mrs. McCarry as she left to go find Greg.  
  
"Let me show you to your rooms," said Devonny, and everyone followed her. They turned a corner and she opened a door to a very large room with two bunk beds on either side. A boy was sitting inside listening to what looked like a portable radio, and reading a book when Dev walked in. She looked at him, sighed, and said, "Mom's looking for you, ya know." She turned to the boys and said, "This is Gregory. Gregory, this is. Okay, well I know Harry Potter." She seemed slightly embarrassed.  
  
Draco picked up right where she left off. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Gi-"  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Ginny finished for Draco and shaking his hand. 'NOW this was heaven,' she thought as she was immediately in love with Greg, and the feelings did not seem one sided either. Gregory seemed just as eager to meet Ginny as possible.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Ginny along behind Devonny who entered another room just next to the boys' that looked almost identical. This one had different decorations. As Hermione and Ginny settled down after a long trip, the girls looked around the room at Dev's modeling cutouts from magazines and other pictures. They talked to her about her school and hobbies. They found out that she loved to horseback ride and model.  
  
"Wouldn't you consider modeling a job rather than a hobby," Ginny asked, still secretly smiling that she might have found someone to put Draco in line.  
  
"It is kind of a job. After all, the only reason I started doing this was to help my mom with all of the kids. She is a foster parent for witches and wizards. I'm the only one that's actually hers and everyone else is either adopted or staying with us for a while. We needed money and someone suggested that I take up modeling, so I did. I'm just lucky I got the right agent; otherwise, I wouldn't have gone so far. Most of my friends I made modeling, so I guess that's why I have fun doing it."  
  
Ginny had to ask, "Is Gregory your adopted brother?"  
  
"Greg is actually the same age as me, but he was actually adopted about two years after I was born, but he was with mom since we were a few months old. They almost took he and the rest of my brothers and sisters away when Voldemort killed dad, but they didn't know where to put them in such a bad time, so they got to stay."  
  
****************************************************** "I think Dev likes you." Greg decided that it was time to clue Draco in.  
  
"Well, I think Ginny thinks a lot of you." Draco answered.  
  
As much as Ron couldn't stand Draco he had to agree, "Yeah, She practically fell all over you."  
  
"How 'bout you Harry?" Greg said. "I noticed you looking at Hermione like she was more than a friend there."  
  
"Don't even start. I was going to ask her out on the plane when Draco over here, turns around with a dumb magazine and asked her if she reads it." Harry said with a hostile tone.  
  
"Ah ha. I'm not the only one who think that they're dumb!" Everyone looked at Draco and rolled their eyes. "I didn't know Potter was asking her out!"  
  
"Sure Draco. And you didn't want to make my life miserable in Hogwarts either" The biting sarcasm in Harry's voice made Draco wince.  
  
"Oh that hurt Potter."  
  
"Guys."  
  
"You probably wrecked my chance with her!"  
  
"Guys."  
  
"Potter, I probably did you a favor."  
  
"Either you two stop arguing, or you're going to find yourselves sleeping in the hayloft of the barn!" Greg seemed dead serious, but inside was rolling with laughter. "Are they always like this?"  
  
Ron would have found the situation extremely hilarious, had Draco not been in it. "Usually they're worse."  
  
"You have a hayloft?"  
  
"Duh, Potter, didn't you see the barn?" Everyone looked quizzically at Harry, who seemed oblivious to the fact that they were on a farm.  
  
"Well, I guess I just didn't-"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Harry." Greg seemed to be another peacemaker, the same as Ginny. "Hey, do you guys want to see it? We'll do the grand tour." With that, they all filed out of the room and were shown around by Gregory.  
  
"What kinds of animals do you have here?" Ron was curious, and immediately loved the farm. 


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends (or enemies) They all belong to the queen of Harry potter: JK Rowling. (I don't own the Top Gun quote either)  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and for the comments. I really appreciate the effort.  
  
"Well, we have chickens, a few cows, and horses. Dev's obsessed with horses. I think she has a show coming up soon, which I'm probably going to get dragged to.  
  
"You don't like the shows?" Ron was still overflowing with curiosity.  
  
"It's not that I don't like them. It's just that I can't ride to save myself. It's really kinda embarrassing when Dev is so gifted at it and I stink. Well, we're here," he said and everyone stood looking at the old red barn which looked like it was the object of every farm painting made in America. "Oh wait." He stepped to the side of the barn and the boys followed. "This'll be great. Dev and the other girls are in there. Let's go up to the hayloft and listen a while." Everyone grinned and followed him to a long ladder, which led upwards.  
  
  
  
At the Barn  
  
In the meantime, the girls made their way up to the barn and were petting the horses and talking. "This is Anna. She's my show horse. And here's Crystal. She was my first." She walked over to the other side of the aisle and said, "This one's Trigger." She said petting a palomino horse. "He's what my brother attempts to ride." The other girls giggled at the thought of Greg falling off. "It's not that he can't stay on it's just that his equitation is like nothing anyone has seen for thousands of years." She remembered how he was a natural, but with a different style. "The other two down there," she said pointing to two more horses down the aisle, "are Chips and Dip."  
  
"You know that Draco rides, right?" Ginny felt the need to tell her, since it was plainly obvious that they liked each other.  
  
"He does? You know that when he said that I was a model I thought that he could have been someone that I worked with. I mean he looks like model material, but I never thought that I'd see someone like him riding. Most guys hate the thought of riding because, to them it looks girly." By now, she was blushing profusely.  
  
"Oh yes. He as well as everyone else at Hogwarts knows that he's the best looking boy in the school, if not throughout England" Hermione felt she had to share that with them, as Draco's ego had to come from somewhere. "Well, Harry's good looking also." By now, Dev wasn't the only one in the room blushing.  
  
"Speaking of good looking guys," Ginny spoke up as they all sat down on the tack trunks to talk, "Greg isn't too bad looking either." Everyone knew immediately that Ginny had a crush on the tall brunette who had a smile that lit up the room. Immediately they heard loud laughter of male voices coming from above. Ginny blushed and looked as if she wanted to crawl into one of the horse stalls.  
  
"Gregory McCarry get down here immediately!" Devonny looked mad enough to hurt her brother, and Hermione thought the next problem they were going to have was finding plastic bags to put all the bits of Greg in after Devonny finished with him. Hermione watched in amazement as Devonny's eyes turned from a bright unnatural blue to red. The guys climbed down and looked at Dev. They still were wearing smirks.  
  
"Ooohhh. I know a secret about Devonny!" Gregory looked as if he was about twelve instead of seventeen.  
  
"That's so immature." Devonny thoughts went to those of running and hiding from embarrassing moments like this.  
  
"No offense Dev, but you were never the picture of perfect maturity." Gregory just wanted to see how mad he could get her before she would spontaneously combust.  
  
"Whatever. And what was that secret, Gregory, because I seem to be remembering a few of yours." A smirk was playing on her lips. "Oh yes. That was it. I seem to be remembering something that happened with the Ellen sisters last week." By now, she was fully smiling, and Draco had to admit that it was a beautiful smile, but something was different about her. Her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Gregory seemed to be getting very nervous very quickly. "Maybe I don't know something about Dev." He had to admit; it was quick thinking on her part. He then turned to Ginny, smiled, and walked away with Draco, Harry, and Ron following close behind.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's really nice, he just feels the need to show off." Devonny smiled again.  
  
"Um, I don't mean to pry, but did your eyes just turn color?" Hermione had to know.  
  
"Oh yeah. They do that with emotion. Sorry, I should have prepped you for that. My parents have no clue how it happens, but it was just something I was born with. Different colors happen for different emotions." As she said this, her eyes were fading slowly to a light purple. "Red means I'm angry, blue means I'm content, purple means I'm embarrassed, light green means I'm sad, dark green means I'm excited, and orange means I'm scared." Devonny seemed slightly embarrassed for not telling them.  
  
"I'll look it up for you." Hermione wanted to help her new friend out with this, but she had to admit that it was kind of neat. She had never seen orange eyes before.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, it's getting late. We should probably head in. We've all had a long day." The three girls walked back to the house to change and get ready for bead.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Harry woke to find that Ron and Draco were already up and Greg was nowhere to be seen. Ron was waiting outside the door to the bathroom door, which was on one side of the room. "You've been in there like and hour." He shouted through the door.  
  
"Typical Draco," Harry said as if he knew him all his life. Draco came out a few minutes later and waited for Ron and Harry to get ready. They left for the kitchen together and ran into Hermione and Ginny on their way. Mrs. McCarry was in the kitchen making breakfast, which looked to be pancakes and fruit.  
  
"Devonny and Gregory should be back in a few minutes, they just have to wash up after their morning chores." Mrs. McCarry said in mid flip of a pancake. She finished cooking, set the plate on the large table and left to do some gardening. She was only gone a few minutes when Gregory walked in.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really," Harry replied, but he had to ask, "How early do you guys get up here?"  
  
"Around five, why?" Greg seemed confused. Draco chocked on the strawberry he was eating. 'Do these people actually think that that is a civilized hour to wake up?'  
  
"We aren't used to farm time," Harry told him. "What do you guys do in the morning?"  
  
They looked up when they heard the familiar voice and looked up to see Devonny. "Well, we muck the horse stalls, feed the chickens, collect the eggs, and some other stuff."  
  
"Good morning," everyone said in unison.  
  
Devonny smiled, sat down, poured a glass of orange juice, and helped herself to a pancake. "Do you guys want to go riding?"  
  
Everyone again spoke in unison, with the unanimous answer of "Sure".  
  
"I have to practice a bit with Anna, but Greg can help you tack up and brush." Devonny said as she finished the last bite of pancake. "See ya up there!" Her eyes flashed a bright pink and she ran out of the side door and headed up to the barn.  
  
Once everyone got up there, they saw that Dev already had the huge black and white pinto horse out and saddled. She was riding it towards the arena when she stopped to see here brother and her friends.  
  
She was already riding in the ring and warming up when Gregory took Chips out and began brushing him. Once they were all saddled, Dev had already warmed up.  
  
"Dev please don't. You're going to give both mom and I a heart attack."  
  
She smirked at him and said to no one in particular, "I feel the need, the need for speed!"  
  
Greg rolled his eyes and simply said, "Oh no. Here it comes." Everyone had an idea about what she was going to do, but no one seemed as worried as Greg was. All of a sudden, she was going at a breakneck speed and heading over huge jumps, cutting tight curves, but still maintaining perfect balance. "She's going to get herself killed doing that."  
  
Dev slowed down, cooled her horse off, and dismounted. She walked over to her brother and friends who were staring at her in amazement when Gregory said, "Are you done showing off now?"  
  
She replied with, "I wasn't showing off, Anna needs conditioning." Greg rolled his eyes and had everyone walk the four other horses into the arena. Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry got on the horses. Greg and Ginny sat on the fence. "Are you going to ride Gin?"  
  
"I've always been terrified of horses."  
  
"They're not so bad."  
  
"How does your sister do it? She rides with no fear whatsoever, yet I'm scared to death." Ginny wanted to be able to ride; yet she was scared to even touch a horse.  
  
"My sister's insane. You know what they say, 'Courage is having fear but doing it anyway. Doing something dangerous without fear is insanity."  
  
Ginny laughed. Maybe she would try riding when someone got off, as long as someone stayed with her. When Devonny came back, she noticed that Draco had perfect English style equitation. 'He should show,' she thought. Ron wasn't too bad either, although his style was obviously that of a beginner.  
  
"Draco!" He steered his horse over to her, "Where did you learn how to ride like that?"  
  
"My father taught me how," he replied hoping that she would speak some more. He looked her in the eyes. They were pink. 'Pink?' He must have been hallucinating. He looked again, but no, they were pink.  
  
"I'm going to a show on Saturday. Do you want to show?"  
  
He had never been in a show before, but it was worth a try. "Sure, but I've never competed before."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll fill you in. Oh, and Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you jump?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
She smiled at him and he watched as her eyes turned a light shade of purple. Yes, he had seen it. Her eyes change color. "That's okay. They won't be that high." She asked Ron also, and he agreed, as long as it would be a beginner class. She was shocked to find that he had never had a lesson in his life.  
  
"Do you guys want to go trail riding?" Greg decided that he would get Ginny on a horse one way or another. Everyone agreed, and he started to give instructions. "Ron, you stay on Crystal, since you can control her. Harry, you ride with Hermione on Dip, because he's large enough for two and he's slow and easy. Draco'll ride with Dev on Chips, and Ginny's with me on Trigger." They all got on without trouble, because Chips, Dip, and Trigger were huge horses and used to do work pulling carriages. Ginny slid on right behind Greg, and was holding on so tight that he had trouble breathing. "Ginny, the horse can tell when you're nervous, and besides, I can't breathe."  
  
"Sorry." Ginny said as she loosened up a bit.  
  
They all followed behind Chips, since Devonny knew her way through the trails the best. Ginny had to admit that the forest was beautiful, she didn't get to do anything like this in England, because it rained so much. She and Gregory talked about the differences between American and British music, and Ginny discovered that he loved music as much as she did. She also found that he had his own music studio in the basement of their old farmhouse. Since it was built out of stone, his family couldn't hear him from upstairs. He promised to show it to her later.  
  
******************* "Harry, look how gorgeous that view is!"  
  
"Hermione, I was wondering if you would go out with me."  
  
"Harry! You mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
***************** "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's that?" Devonny pointed at a tree branch with something on it.  
  
"It looks almost like a time turner."  
  
"Let me see that." She reached out and grabbed the object on a chain. She didn't have time to examine it because all of a sudden, everyone felt a spinning sensation only to be brought to an immediate halt a few moments later. They all looked around and discovered that they were standing on what looked like medieval gaming grounds which looked like it was holding a jousting competition. "Gregory! Get over here." 


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters, who might I add weren't in any of the real Books.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and please keep doing it! (  
  
Gregory and Ginny rode over to Devonny where he tried reasoning with her. "Dev, I can explain."  
  
"You better have a pretty good explanation." She had never been this angry before, well except for the time her brother brought her diary to school, but that was an entirely different matter. "Let me guess, the reason you ride like they did hundreds of years ago is because you were actually being trained by them. Not only were you hiding this from us, you were using an illegal timeturner/portkey and putting yourself in danger. You know what, I don't even want to hear your explanation. Just, how do we get back?"  
  
"We have to do whatever they tell us for this event."  
  
"But they're jousting."  
  
"So one of us has to joust."  
  
Everyone dismounted and tried to think of what to do. As it turned out, Gregory only did medieval equitation before, so he didn't know how to joust.  
  
"I'll do it." Devonny volunteered because she obviously had the most experience. This, however aroused objections from everybody.  
  
"Dev, I'm not going to let you do that," he said as he pointed toward a knight that was just dismounted after being hit with a very long stick.  
  
"Why, Greg. Because I'm a girl? Somebody correct me if I am wrong, but I thought that an amendment was passed regarding this issue." Her temper and her eyes were flaring.  
  
"Um, Dev? I think that no one wants to see you get hurt." Draco tried to bring some sense into the issue.  
  
"Let's review, shall we? Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione haven't ridden enough to know the difference between a stirrup and the reins. Mom will kill me if Draco gets hurt, and you, Greg, are going to live long enough to get into trouble, even if I have to get killed to make sure that you do. So can we just get this over with?" Everyone realized that there was no reasoning with her, so they asked what they could do to help her get ready. "Who here has money?"  
  
Draco replied, "I do."  
  
"Okay. I need you to give it to Greg, I think that there's a blacksmith over there. Try to get it somewhat smaller than usual, cause I'm abut half the size of most of the men here, and don't forget the horse armor."  
  
"Alright." Gregory left to go find the blacksmith.  
  
"Hermione, I need scissors or a knife, or something that'll cut."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ginny and Ron, I need three lances. I don't care if you have to steal them, you just have to get them." Ginny looked at Ron and agreed. They left. "Harry, can you please tie the horses to the trees over there? Thanks."  
  
"Dev, what do you want me to do?" Draco looked at her with nervousness and intensity. He was obviously concerned about her.  
  
"Go out with me?" She answered smiling at him. He smiled back, quickly kissed her and then twirled her around like a princess in one of those romance movies that Devonny always fell asleep during. Hermione came back shortly after with a dagger in her hand. "Draco?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's something else that I need you to do."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Cut my hair."  
  
Draco stood there horrified. Her hair was one of the most beautiful things about her, and she had just told him to cut it off. He simply couldn't. "I can't."  
  
She sighed and said, "Draco they won't let a girl joust, if I have long hair, they will surely know that I'm a girl, and we will never get home. So, Draco, please." He agreed and took the dagger that Hermione was holding and cut Devonny's hair to the top of her neck and gave the dagger back to Hermione, who noticed that Greg was coming back with two armfuls full of chainmail.  
  
"I need more people to come get the rest," Gregory said reluctantly.  
  
"More?! There's more?" Devonny asked as if she would be crushed under the weight.  
  
"You better believe it." Greg was now thankful that he wasn't going to be the one to wear it.  
  
"Draco and I will go with Gregory to go get the rest of the armor. You stay here and get ready." Harry spoke up and walked off with Draco and Greg.  
  
Hermione stood there talking as Devonny smudged some dirt over her face so that she would "fit in". "After seeing you jump like that today I think that you'll be fine jousting."  
  
"Thanks. Hermione, can you help me with that chainmail before the guys get back? I don't know if it's going to fit over my shirt"  
  
"Sure," Hermione said as she lifted it up for Dev to slip into. Of course it wound up not fitting over her shirt, so she wound up having to take it off, but what she didn't know was that the chainmail was see-through so, when her brother came back he made a snide remark about her exposing her blue, flowered bra thru ought medieval Europe.  
  
"Shut up Gregory! After all, you're the one who got us into this mess!" The situation was quite humorous to everyone else, but the argument ended quickly when an announcer came and said that they were to be competing in five minutes. Everyone helped Devonny strap the last of the armor onto she and Chips. At what seemed like the last minute Ron and Ginny came dragging three lances over too where she stood, mounted on the horse.  
  
"Thanks, Guys." Dev didn't know where they got the lances, nor did she care. She was busy doing what everyone else was. They were all looking at the massive rider who would be Devonny's opponent. She checked her armor again to make sure that there were no other problems, but one occurred. "Oh my gosh. Guys, there's a big gap on the side of this armor between my chest and stomach."  
  
"Well Dev, it wasn't made for women." Gregory said trying to ignore her.  
  
"But, if I get hit with a lance there I'll die."  
  
"Then we'll make it fit," Hermione said pulling out her wand and using a charm that was in one of her "Fashion for Witches" books. All of a sudden, the armor fit perfectly and the gap was gone  
  
"Thanks, Hermione, but did you forget that there was no magic usage over the summer?"  
  
"That was an emergency situation." Hermione replied when all of a sudden Dev was announced, but by using her brother's name.  
  
'On to the next life threatening situation' Devonny thought. She had never done anything like jousting before, and before she knew what was going on, Dev and Chips were racing head on toward another rider. The helmet partially blocked her vision, so she didn't know where she was aiming. A lance collided with her chest at the same moment her lance collided with the other rider. The blow of the lance shoved her back, until her head was almost touching the rear of the horse, but she stayed on.  
  
Greg and everyone else raced toward her to see if she was all right, and to set her up for the next round. Dev sat up, extremely dazed, and grabbed her next lance, as the other one had broken on her opponent's chest. The flag went down again and for a second time she raced toward the same opponent. This time, however, she knew what to do. Just as she reached within distance of him she leaned back, just in time to see his lance go right over her, but to feel her lance collide with him. She was back with her friends who handed her the final lance and gave her words of encouragement. She again started toward the opponent for a final time. All of a sudden, she lost her stirrup and slid in the saddle. She was again struck in the chest, however her lance flew upward and gave the other rider a blow to the head. The first thought that ran through her head was 'I survived!' but she realized something else as Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Gregory came to her. She won. Dev threw the helmet off, dismounted, and ran to them. They all were laughing, and embracing each other, and they almost didn't realize the spinning sensation as they headed back to their own time.  
  
They looked around when it stopped to find no other people or horses around other than their own, but also saw that they still had the armor. "Mom's going to kill us," Greg said at last, but it just caused everyone to laugh.  
  
"It's been quite a morning hasn't it," Devonny said. "It's only 11:30! What do you guys want to do now? How about going to the muggle movie theater in the mall?"  
  
"What's that?" Draco and Ron asked, much to their horror, in unison.  
  
"Don't you ever pay attention in muggle studies?" Hermione felt she had to enlighten them. "It's where muggles go and sit in a room, and watch films, or movies."  
  
"I'm up for it!" Harry said. They were all getting up onto their horses and heading home. Once they got there they put the horses away and walked down to the house.  
  
"Do you guys mind if I invite my friend?" Dev wanted everyone to meet her friend, Eileen.  
  
"No, we don't mind."  
  
"Okay. You can make yourselves some lunch. Oh, wait. Mom already made us sandwiches. Greg, can you get them out of the fridge while I call Eileen? Thanks." She picked up a phone, dialed a number, and spoke. "Hi Eileen. It's Dev. Ya wanna go to a movie? No Eileen. Nope. It's not going to happen." Everyone was staring at Devonny with curiosity. "I am not seeing A Knight's Tale!" Greg as well as everyone else burst out laughing at this statement as not only did they have the day of their lives, Dev was still wearing the armor. "I'll tell you why later. I'm not making the metallic sound! Yeah, that should be a good one. Okay. See ya soon. Bye." She turned back to everyone else. "You have no idea what I just saved us from."  
  
"Gregory, Devonny! Are you back?" Mrs. McCarry came back into the house holding a small shovel and her wand. "Devonny! What are you wearing? And what did you do to your hair?!"  
  
"Ummmm. I cut it?" Hermione choked on her roast beef sandwich, and the rest of the group laughed yet again.  
  
"Well, you have a shoot tomorrow, so we'll just have to fix it. Now just sit down," She said pushing her daughter down into a chair, not even noticing as she made a face. Mrs. McCarry said a charm and then handed Dev a mirror. She had a new style, which had a very teenage look. She had choppy and wispy layers, but still had her unique and beautiful qualities.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Dev, you cut your hair!" A very loud, pretty girl entered the room. She was tall with dark hair and green eyes. "Hi Mrs. McCarry."  
  
"Hi Eileen. Everyone, this is Eileen. Eileen, this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Ron Weasley. Oh and by the way, yes, Devonny, you can go to the mall and movies." With a smile and a wink, she walked out of the room.  
  
"How did she do that?" Ron asked when she left.  
  
"It was a simple styling charm," Dev said, still fixing her hair in the mirror.  
  
"Not that. How did she know that we were going to the movies?"  
  
"Oh! Mom was the best divinator in her school. She had a natural talent. Are you guys ready?" Devonny was excited to leave.  
  
"Wait. Who's driving you?" Greg was still looking for anything to get on Dev's nerves.  
  
"Well, Greg, I thought that you would."  
  
"You know, I still haven't received an apology for when you flipped out at me in the woods." He was smirking and admiring his nails as if he hadn't a care in the world.  
  
"That's because you don't deserve one."  
  
"I guess that you don't want me to drive then. Or shall we tell everyone about how you failed your driving test?"  
  
"Gregory, you're the best brother anyone could ever have, and I apologize for yelling at you."  
  
"Well, okay." Gregory agreed and pretended not to watch Devonny unscrew her smile.  
  
"Even though everyone knows that putting the time turner in the woods was one of the stupidest things you ever did and you could've gotten one of us killed." She walked off to change into some decent clothes and ignored everyone laughing at her last comment. A dozen thoughts ran through Dev's mind with those including 'egotistical, jerk of a human being'.  
  
"Okay, now that we're finished with the brother/ sister quarreling for the day, can we go?" Eileen, Ron noticed was extremely blunt, but at the same time cute. 'Too bad,' he thought, 'she probably has a boyfriend.'  
  
Everyone piled into the van, with Ginny sitting in the passenger seat, next to Gregory, and Harry and Hermione next, and when it seemed like there was no more room, two more rows appeared magically behind them, however, you couldn't see them from outside. Ron and Eileen sat behind them, and finally Draco and Devonny. The car ride was short, and before they knew it, they were at the mall.  
  
"Okay, if we're going to split up, we'll meet at the movie theater at three. Where are you going?" Gregory asked Devonny who just looked around and said she was going to the stores. Draco said he would go with her. Ginny was going to the music stores with Greg, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were going to hang out with Eileen. They split up as soon as they entered the mall and went their separate ways.  
  
The Music Store  
  
"Hey, Greg. Look, I found the sheet music to Pippin and another book of sheet music to various musicals."  
  
"Really? You like Pippin?" He was shocked that Ginny actually listened to show tunes. Do you like movie soundtracks also?"  
  
"Love 'em. Doesn't everybody." Ginny replied with a grin. "I wish I could play an instrument," she said wistfully.  
  
"Well, you sing, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You already have a great musical instrument, then." He smiled at her. She laughed.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
At the Food Court  
  
"The first thing you have to try when you get here is good old fashioned American cuisine." Eileen was showing Harry and Hermione how to live in America, which firstly required a trip to the food court.  
  
"And what exactly is American Cuisine?" Ron asked curiously. He was still a little nervous about being around so many muggles, even though Eileen wasn't one.  
  
"Burgers and Fries."  
  
"Oh." They all ate and talked about the differences between their two countries, and quickly became friends.  
  
  
  
From Store to Store  
  
"Dev, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Draco. What?"  
  
"Why do your eyes change color?"  
  
"Oh, actually we have no idea why it happens, it just does when my moods change. Everyone has asked me, so they all know like what I'm feeling at every second."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I love having something about me that no one else has, even if it does mean that my feelings are out in the open."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"I have a meeting with my manager tomorrow, and then I have a photo shoot. I'd love for you to meet some of my other friends. Do you want to come?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Well, if it isn't Devonny McCarry. Fancy seeing you here."  
  
Both Draco and Devonny whirled around to see who spoke, but Dev didn't need to see him to know who that voice belonged to. Vincent Kern. Her loathed enemy from school, and not to mention ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Goodbye Vincent," she said and then started to lead Draco away when Vincent spoke again.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Draco said holding out his hand for Vincent to shake. "And who might you be?"  
  
"Vincent Kern, Dev's ex-boyfriend."  
  
Devonny let out a groan. Was he trying to wreck her chance with Draco now?  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think that Dev fancies you saying that as an introduction."  
  
"Oh, how do you figure that?"  
  
"Because the look that she's giving you right now seems to scream that she hates you with a passion. If you can't tell that, then maybe you should stop before someone a whole lot larger than Devonny decides to express his opinion upside your head. Have a good day" With that Draco and Devonny walked off toward a different store, paying no attention to Kern.  
  
"I don't believe you," said Dev excitedly. "I've never seen his face turn that red before. That was brilliant!"  
  
"What'd he do to you that makes you hate him so much?"  
  
"He asked me to the prom, but never picked me up on prom night. Later I found out that he took someone else."  
  
"That was really nasty. What'd you do?" Dev smiled at him and he replied with, "Do I not want to hear this?"  
  
"Oh no, it was quite funny actually. I walked up to him at his table during his lunch while all his friends were there, handed him the bill for my gown and 'talked to him'"  
  
"Oh, you just talked?" Draco had a hard time believing that.  
  
"Yeah, and dumped his cherry coke down his shirt and on his lap." She checked her watch and the hands for her brother pointed to 'at the movies' "Uh oh, we have to meet the rest at the theater. Let's go."  
  
After the Movie  
  
"That was a good story." Ginny said. "It was just really sad. Hey, what do you call this stuff again?"  
  
"Popcorn, Ginny." Hermione said, still wiping away the tears.  
  
The movie they saw was Pearl Harbor, and watching it had been an umm. experience. They got to witness Ron's reaction to popcorn, Ginny's reaction to watching a muggle film, and Draco's reaction to Dev's weird hobby of putting raisonetts in her popcorn. This last sent everyone into hysterics when Draco went to grab a handful during the movie. "Sorry about the popcorn, Draco" Devonny was still trying to muffle her laughter; it just wasn't working too well.  
  
They were on their way back to the farm after a long, fun, and tiring day, and just to think, this was only their second day in America. Dev groaned at the thought of the chores she had to do that night, even though Draco said he would help her this time, the thought of doing anything but sleeping was bothering her. Ron was obviously head over heels in love with Eileen, and everyone seemed to know but Eileen herself.  
  
Once they reached the farm they had to feed the horses, chickens, and goats, muck stalls, wash up, and get ready for dinner. After washing up, they all felt refreshed, and as it turned out, Eileen was sleeping over, and the girls were going to have a slumber party. The boys, in the mean time were thinking of ways to terrorize them. They planned everything from Ron's stash of pranks that his brother's gave him to the classic pranks such as putting masks outside the windows to scare them. They hid pieces of exploding snap under the sleeping bags, which were laid out on the floor and rigged the light switch so when it was turned on after midnight, a strobe would go on, and when the doorknob was touched from the inside it would make screaming noises. This would be a night to remember.  
  
The girls had everything ready. They had popcorn (without rasinetts), movies, music, and plenty of other things. They changed and put the first movie in around 11:30 and started to watch. "Oh, those are cute pajamas!" Hermione exclaimed to Dev who was wearing a blue shorts and shirt set with dollar signs on it and pigtails.  
  
"Thanks. They're my favorites." Devonny sat down with Hermione, Ginny, and Eileen and started watching the muggle movie "Top Gun".  
  
Draco, and Ron both rolled their eyes when they heard the group of four girls through the wall singing "She's Lost that Lovin' Feeling", and asked, "How long do you think it'll be before it all starts?"  
  
"Should be any minute now." Gregory replied looking at a magazine as if he were expecting nothing. "Unless they've found out what we're up to."  
  
"Do you think they did?" asked Harry, a small smile playing on his lips at the thought of Hermione stepping over her sleeping bag, and the exploding snap pieces go off from under her.  
  
**************** The night was going well. That is until all of a sudden the television shut off without warning, and as Devonny stood up to go to the light switches, weird, tiny, floating, lights surrounded the girls and then spread to all parts of the room. The four girls immediately went to the door when they stepped on the sleeping bags, which made loud popping noises under their feet.  
  
*************** The boys smiled and high-fived each other, with the exception of Draco, who no one except Gregory had spoken to, when they heard the familiar sounds of screams and snaps.  
  
************* The girls tried desperately to remain calm, until they saw the faces in the window, and what they found to be Cornish Pixies started to throw things across the room. Sparks shone as the tiny lights tore Devonny's desk lamp out of the wall, and hurled it across the room. After that, anything from pens, to paperweights, to desk drawers flew and hit the wall behind them. Ginny reached for the doorknob, but something was jamming the door from the inside.  
  
***************** The boys were thankful that Mrs. McCarry slept on the other side of the house and couldn't hear the racket that was going on. Everything was going according to plan, until they started hearing the thumping of things being thrown against the wall, followed by even more screaming. Draco was the first out the door to see what was going on with the others following close behind. He reached for the doorknob only to find that somehow the door wasn't opening. "Forget this!" Draco took two steps back and then slammed his body full-force against the door, which flew open revealing flying bits of light throwing things at four girls who were now rushing out the door, not even giving Draco time to move. He was plowed over by Devonny, who didn't look to see if anyone was in the way. The two fell on the floor, while Harry pulled the door back shut, as the Pixies were busy destroying what was left of the girls' room.  
  
"What were those?!" Ron asked in amazement.  
  
"Cornish Pixies," Hermione replied. "Thanks for putting them in there guys. You should know how dangerous those are!"  
  
"We didn't put them there. We only put the faces in the window and the exploding snap game in there." Greg was not going to accept responsibility for something he didn't do.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Than who did?"  
  
"Guys."  
  
"What!" Hermione and Harry stopped their argument to find Draco kneeling over an unconscious Devonny McCarry.  
  
"What happened?" Gregory seemed to take over the questioning for everyone.  
  
"She fell into me and then hit the floor really hard," Draco explained as he lifted her up and brought her to the kitchen where they got her some ice and brought her newly awoken mother."  
  
"What happened?" She said in shock as Dev came groggily back to consciousness.  
  
"Cornish Pixies were in our room, something was in the way of the door, but the guys pushed it open and got us out. Devonny got knocked out in the process." Ginny explained the nights' events to Mrs. McCarry.  
  
"Mom?" asked Devonny as she attempted to make sense of her surroundings.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"The pixies are going to eat the popcorn." She then passed out, not even noticing the roaring laughing around her.  
  
"Okay, let's put Dev and the girls in the living room for tonight, and work on catching the pixies tomorrow." Everyone agreed with Mrs. McCarry and agreed that they would get to work catching the pesky creatures, and putting them in an empty fish tank with a sealed lid over the top. Gregory picked his unconscious sister up and laid her on the couch in the living room. 


	6. Ch 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters who aren't in the original books.  
  
  
  
Thursday  
  
When Devonny woke the next morning she had a huge headache, and was forced (literally), by her mother, to drink a potion, which immediately took the pain in her head, not to mention the lump, away. "Shoot!" She jumped out off of the couch to find that she overslept, and in an hour she had to be in a meeting with her modeling agent, and then at a photo shoot. Dev ran to her room, only to hear the familiar voices of her brother and the rest of her friends trying to catch the pixies. She smiled and then went through the boys' room to their bathroom to shower. After she showered, changed, and had eaten she went to help her friends for twenty minutes before she had to leave.  
  
She entered the room, which was a wreck. The only things that were still intact were Devonny's pictures, which were pasted onto the wall. The desk was completely upturned. Both bunk beds were flipped onto their sides, and the television, lamp, and fan were in pieces on the floor. The contents of her closet were thrown all over the rubble. Just as Dev was surveying the damage, the final pixy that the group had been searching for flew out of her drawer, casting it outwards, and causing all of it's contents to spill out all over.  
  
"Hey, Dev," Gregory said as he caught the last pixy and put it in the fish tank with the others, and holding up something that made Devonny blush. "Mom lets you buy these things? This is almost as hilarious as your pajamas were last night, not to mention your pigtails."  
  
"Gregory," Dev said, snatching her 'hot stuff' shorts out of his hand, "they were a gift from Jonathan. They were designed after a popular muggle design. Which, might I add, you liked when the girls in the mall were wearing them." She smirked inwardly. After all, he didn't know that Jonathan was the fashion designer whom she modeled for, and that she was his favorite model.  
  
Gregory frowned, wondering whom this Jonathan person was. "Smashing." Greg's voice had obviously been trying to annoy her, but Dev just burst out laughing, along with everyone else. "Oh, and might I compliment your balance as well." Gregory said with a lighter tone of voice, "You save us all from a terrible fate of being trapped in the seventeenth century by risking your life jousting, and come out of it without a scratch, but you come home and just as someone opens a door, you topple over Draco, and end up with a head injury. That, might I say, is gracefulness."  
  
"Hey, I never said that I was going to be a ballerina. Oh, and guys, use some more original pranks next time. The exploding snap trick is getting old." Dev smiled sweetly at her brother and then turned to Draco. "Do you still want to come to the shoot?"  
  
"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble." Draco was looking at her with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.  
  
"Does anyone else want to go?" She then pointed at Ron and said jokingly, "You, what are you still doing here. You should be practicing. Aren't you showing tomorrow?" Everyone laughed and Dev ordered Greg to give him some lessons. Eileen said she had to go home and Harry wanted to try riding again, while Hermione insisted that she had to read up for school. "Okay, see you guys later"  
  
Dev and Draco headed to the car, which Mrs. McCarry was driving. She turned around in the seat to greet them when she gave Devonny a confused look and uttered, "Um Dev."  
  
"What?" Devonny glanced down to find she was still holding her 'hot stuff' shorts and said, "Whoops! I'll be right back." She ran into the house, to her room and threw them at her brother, and came back to the car where they left. They came to a stop in front of a large building and Draco followed his girlfriend to a large desk, where they were greeted by a pretty woman who told them to "go right in. They're waiting for you."  
  
Devonny was told by Mrs. McCarry that she would be picked up in a few hours, and then she and Draco walked through big double doors into a large room with a long conference table which had two people looking at pictures and chattering loudly. The man and woman looked up to see Devonny and ask her to be seated. "Who's your friend, Dev?" The woman had a kind smile, which greeted Draco warmly.  
  
"This is Draco. Draco, this is Jenny and Christopher."  
  
"Hello." Christopher looked up to smile at Draco. Devonny saw his eyes widen and wasn't surprised at what he said next. "Have you ever considered modeling, Draco? You would make an excellent edition to our team." Dev rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that Draco was good looking. Every girl at the mall practically dropped whatever they were holding when they caught sight of him. It wasn't just his looks that made Draco attractive. He had a kind of aura about him that made him seem almost immortal. He was just attractive in every way.  
  
"Actually, no I haven't, but it's something that I might be interested in." Draco smiled at them, which almost caused Jenny to pass out.  
  
"Well, if you want to give it a try," Chris decided that Draco was just too good to let him just slip away, "we could do some shots and you could sign on if you want."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay. Now, Dev, what did you do to your hair?" Chris had to ask. Even though he liked it, he still wasn't going to let her get away with not being asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just-"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It gives you a sort of teenage 'retro' look. I like it."  
  
"For today you're doing the Jonathan's evening gowns and sweaters, and we've got new muggle equipment. It's something called a digital camera and a computer. They've both been cleared by the Ministry, so we've magically enhanced them. We're going to try them out today."  
  
"And you want me to be the guinea pig, right?"  
  
"Right. And one more thing, we're giving you a bonus," Chris said as he threw a huge bag of galleons onto the table, "and a raise. You get this today, plus a hundred more galleons a week.  
  
"My word. There must be five hundred galleons in here," said Dev as she opened the bag.  
  
"Seven hundred," Chris corrected her.  
  
"Thank you." Devonny was truly grateful. She and her family had been saved before by her modeling job, but now they could do whatever they wanted, without having to worry about finances.  
  
Back at the Farm "Ron, are you really going to show tomorrow?" Ginny had to admit that her brother was good, but he was still only a beginner.  
  
"He should Gin." Gregory spoke for Ron from the other side of Chips.  
  
"I want to. I mean I have a better time riding than playing Quidditch." Ron only rode once, yet he possessed a great talent for it.  
  
"Hey, do you have Quidditch over here?" Harry was curious to see if his favorite sport was played in America, as he didn't possess the talent for equitation as Ron did.  
  
"We have the most competitive Quidditch you have ever seen," said Greg who helped Ron, Harry, and Ginny saddle Trigger, Chips, Dip, and Crystal. "Hey, that gives me an idea. Do you mind riding with some friends?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"This should be fun."  
  
The Studio "Hi Mandy, this is Draco." Devonny greeted her makeup artist sweetly and introduced Draco for about the twentieth time that day.  
  
"Hi. Okay, Dev, what are you modeling today?"  
  
"Evening gowns and sweaters." Dev wondered what the sweaters were like as she had seen muggle ones, but had never seen ones of the wizarding world. "So, have you seen the new equipment they're talking about?" Draco took a seat next to Devonny who was speaking with Mandy as her makeup was being done.  
  
"No, but I hear that Darlene was going to be the one testing it. The pictures should come out really well with her behind the camera."  
  
"Draco, are you thinking about modeling? You look like you would do really well."  
  
"I'm thinking about it. It seems as if it would be really fun."  
  
Mandy winked at Dev in the mirror as if to say, "Nice work, finding this one." "There you go Dev. By the way, great haircut."  
  
Devonny got up and went to find the gowns she was supposed to wear, with Draco following close behind. She at last found the clothing rack and her photographer, Darlene. Dev introduced Draco to Darlene and they seemed to get along well and talk as she went to change into her sweaters. She did a few quick shots with them, and then moved on to the evening gowns. When she came out wearing her first Draco smiled. It was a royal blue color, which obviously was magically enchanted to shine in all the right places. Of course, being Draco Malfoy, he smiled and took her arm whispering a "You look beautiful, Dev." Of course, Devonny, being herself, looked at him and blushed.  
  
She then smiled at him and turned to Darlene, "Let's get this show on the road!" With that, they headed toward a blank background where Devonny stood in different poses. The natural talent was visible and Draco stood watching. Dev changed dresses multiple times, and each time she and the dresses became more beautiful. While she modeled the last dress she shouted over, "Hey, Draco. Come on over." She then laughed quietly, with Darlene clicking away. Draco went over to her and followed Darlene's instructions.  
  
"Draco, stand behind Dev, and slightly to your right. Good. Now, Dev reach your right arm up. Draco lift your arm and take her hand in yours."  
  
"Click"  
  
"Stay like that. Now take her left hand in yours. Devonny, look down and smile. Yeah, just like that. Draco, look at her. Great."  
  
"Click."  
  
"Now that I got those, just do whatever you want. Oh, that's wonderful."  
  
"Click" "Click" "Click"  
  
Draco pulled Dev into a classic ballroom dancing pose. "Click." He then began to twirl her around. "Click." Draco sat with Devonny just beside him with her head on his shoulder. "Click." They talked and played with the props. "Click, click, click."  
  
"Great, guys. Those were perfect. Dev, you can get changed. I'll be right back." With that, Darlene skipped off looking as if she were a second year with a new broom.  
  
Dev changed back into her normal clothes and was greeted by Draco and Darlene, who was holding a package. "All of them came out perfect. Draco, you're a natural. Dev, I'd fear for my job if I were you." They all laughed, and headed toward the door when Darlene handed Dev the package and her bag of galleons and said, "I printed this for you." Dev opened the envelope, with Draco looking over her shoulder. There was the photo of Draco and Devonny sitting on the ground admiring and talking about the basket of flowers. Something about the picture was different. For one thing, it was in black and white, and for another, it wasn't moving. The scene was beautiful, even Draco admitted that. Devonny looked up to thank her friend, but Darlene was no longer. She tucked the photo back into the envelope and walked with Draco toward the door where her mother was waiting take them home.  
  
At the Farm Devonny stepped out of the car only to look up toward the arena and find all her friends who owned horses, as well as her brother and friends from England running around like maniacs. Ginny was holding a large red ball and galloping away from Ron who was riding Chips. Harry and Don were trotting around the arena looking for something. Greg was beating large flying balls at Julianne, Bridget, Don, and Amy. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. "What are you guys doing?!"  
  
"Um Dev, they're playing Quidditch."  
  
"Well, I can see that, but Ron's supposed to be practicing! The show's tomorrow!" Dev looked mad for about ten seconds and then burst out laughing. Harry raced toward something gleaming towards a jump and grabbed it. The snitch was caught and the game was over. Dev waved her friends from school over. They all stumbled off their horses and went to talk.  
  
"Amy, Don, Julianne, and Bridget, this is Draco, and I'm sure you've met the others." Everyone else nodded, and Amy walked up do Draco.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Draco." Amy smiled at him.  
  
"Watch out Amy. That one's taken."  
  
Devonny blushed and made a personal note to embarrass both Amy and Don horribly in the upcoming school year.  
  
"Oh, sorry Dev. I didn't know." A teasing smile was playing on Amy's lips when someone asked a simple question.  
  
"Didn't know what?" Gregory had some clue that Devonny liked Draco, but he never thought that the feelings were mutual.  
  
"Oh, nothing Gregory. Just something that only Dev and I need to know." Amy quickly changed the subject, "So, Dev, when are you guys going shopping for school supplies?"  
  
"I'm not sure. When are you going?" Dev was glad to get off the Draco topic.  
  
"Probably next week. Bridget and Julianne already went, so Don and I are going to go together. We were wondering if you guys wanted to come." She smiled and immediately everyone wanted to go. "Well we have to go. My mom wants me home by dinner time, and I promised Don's mom that I would make sure that he wouldn't cause too much trouble." Don simply stood there with a smile on his face, petting his bay horse, which seemed to be looking back towards the woods from which they come.  
  
"See ya, Dev." The other two girls got back on their horses, walked back towards the forest, and disappeared.  
  
Dev turned back to Gregory. "We have to pack the trailer. I'll be right back. I just have to change into some farm clothes." Dev ran back to the house where she found Hermione in her perfect room. "Oh my, what did you do?'  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at her and said that she wanted to fix the room. She and Dev looked around to find the room absolutely perfect. She turned and found that everything had been reassembled. The pictures on the wall had been glued in the places they were torn. "The pictures are perfect, Hermione. I have a new picture to put up though." Devonny pulled the photo out of its envelope and showed it to her friend.  
  
"Dev, this photo's great! Even Draco is adorable, and although he's good looking he's never cute."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed he's kinda not in the clique. Why is that?" Dev had to know why everyone seemed to hate him with a passion.  
  
"His attitude toward us in Hogwarts wasn't the greatest. His father was a Death Eater and he was totally against me because my parents are muggles. He hated Ron and Ginny because of their family's condition. Harry said that he tried to be friends with him before his first year, but seemed snobbish, so Harry didn't want to associate with him. He tried to apologize in the airport, but Ron didn't believe him, and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure that I believe him either, even if he did save Harry's life."  
  
"How did he save Harry's life?" Devonny was trying to pull a pair of jeans out of her over-filled drawer. "I was always under the impression that Harry could take care of himself."  
  
"A Death Eater came after Harry next year and tried to attack him, when out of nowhere, someone came and saved all of us. The person happened to be Draco. We never found out how he knew that someone was going to come after all of us, but some things are better left unsaid. We can't forget that his father was a Death Eater before he died." Hermione sighed heavily as she yanked the jeans out of the overstuffed drawer.  
  
"When did his father die?"  
  
"Before the term ended. It was just about after Harry was attacked." Devonny was throwing on the jeans and T-shirt that she somehow managed to pull out of her wardrobe.  
  
"Well, I have to go load the trailer." Devonny forgot that she told Draco and Gregory that she'd be back in a couple minutes, and she had been talking for half an hour.  
  
"I'll stay here and finish up the room." Hermione wanted to make the room look it's best. Devonny had great taste in clothes, but her decorating skills needed work. Hermione was just the person to help with that.  
  
********* "Hey, Dev. We were just going to send a search party." Gregory had a smirk on his face that would make the most patient person want to shake him.  
  
"I was just talking to Hermione. Where did everyone go?" Dev looked around to find only Draco, Ginny, and Gregory. They were all carrying saddles, bridles, and tack trunks.  
  
"You just talked to Hermione, so I'm guessing that she's at the house. Ron went to call Eileen, for the third time." With this last Ginny muffled a cough, which sounded a lot like the word 'crush', and Devonny smiled. "Harry went to find Hermione, and Mom's at Mrs. More's house."  
  
"Gregory, I have just one question for you. Why do you always think that you have to be the one to speak?" Dev had to admit that she was getting slightly annoyed at the fact that she could've been asking Draco, and he would have butted in. Nevertheless, she picked up a trunk and walked to the trailer, which was backed up to the barn.  
  
"Because I'm your brother," was his reply. They all worked lifting boxes, and brushing, and braiding the horses. Draco was riding Chips the next day. Devonny was riding Anna, and Ron was riding Dip in the walk/trot class for beginners. Dev lifted another tack box full of brushes and all of a sudden became to feel very dizzy. She dropped the tack box and sat on it. This behavior from a usually strong girl was unusual and caught everyone's attention, especially Draco's.  
  
"Dev, love." The accent drove her mad. "Maybe you should go back down to the house."  
  
"Gregory walked over to where she was sitting and joined in with Draco in supplying her with medicinal thoughts. "Dev, you don't look good. You really should go down to the house. We're almost finished."  
  
Devonny began to protest and walked toward the other brushes by the door Draco walk followed her. "Dev, go down to the house. Get some sleep. We'll finish up here." He kissed her on the forehead and whispered "goodbye". Dev sighed in agreement and walked with Ginny back toward the house. Draco and Gregory watched them go.  
  
"So, you and my sister eh?" Gregory spoke to Draco with a kind voice, which didn't seem to fit his childish demeanor.  
  
"Yeah." Draco responded flatly, wondering if anyone could hear him if he needed help defending himself against an angry older brother.  
  
"Dev's nice, it's just that she feels like she has to be responsible for everything that happens. She's a hard worker, and her mom probably wouldn't own this farm if it wasn't for her modeling. She just feels like she has to take care of all of us. I'm afraid that one day she's going to wear herself out, and get sick."  
  
Draco looked alarmed. Although he knew that Devonny made a lot of money, he never knew that the fate of the entire farm once rested in her hands.  
  
********** "Here ya go Dev." Ginny walked Devonny back to her room and past Ron who was flirting shamelessly on the phone with Eileen who was on the other line. Dev went and sat on her bed when Hermione turned and looked at her.  
  
"You look pale, Dev. Are you all right?" Her voice was filled with concern, but Devonny had other things on her mind. 'When had I last eaten?'  
  
"Ginny, can you do me a favor and get a chocolate frog out of the cabinet in the kitchen?" Devonny knew that she had to get some sugar in her bloodstream, otherwise, she would pass out. Ginny ran out of the room and toward the kitchen. Ron followed her when he got off the phone. "Hermione, do you know what I hate?"  
  
"Jousting?" Hermione smiled at her.  
  
"Well, yes, but I hate when guys do that taking care of you, we know best, not to mention we're guys, so we're big and strong and you aren't junk that they just fed me."  
  
******** "Hey, Gin. How's Devonny, she didn't look well." Ron had to admit that one of his good friends looked like death, well, a very good-looking version of death.  
  
"I don't know. She doesn't openly share her feelings except through her eyes. It's kinda like. never mind."  
  
"Who, Ginny?"  
  
"Ron, if you only knew Dev by personality and were not friends with her, who would you say that she was like?"  
  
Ron thought for a moment, but he didn't need to. The quiet brooding and sneering. The sharp retorts. It was obvious. "Draco."  
  
"Exactly." Ginny began sorting through cabinets and finally came to one where she would find what she was looking for.  
  
"No wonder those two get along so well. What are you doing?" Ron stared as Ginny struggled to open a value package of chocolate frogs.  
  
"Dev asked me to get her a chocolate frog." She broke the plastic, which was holding the boxes together, but at the same time spilled all of its contents on the floor. "We know that Draco's bitter about something, and that's why he acts the way he does. So, what do you think Devonny's not telling us?"  
  
"First off, Malfoy acts the way he does because that's just the way he is. There's no reason that he is that way. Second, Dev's nice she's just not feeling well or something. Third, Dev's family is nice. They weren't into the dark arts like Malfoy's." They picked up the chocolate frogs and took a few with them to Dev.  
  
******* "I'm sure that they didn't mean it." Hermione felt she had to agree in some way on what Dev was saying. She herself knew that witches were as capable as wizards were. Devonny scowled, and Hermione shuddered. She looked so intimidating when scowling that she practically frightened anyone who dared cross her path away.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. Where's Harry?" Devonny munched on a chocolate frog and after a few minutes, felt better.  
  
"He's out flying around, and I think he was going to help your brother with the trailer." Hermione knew that something was wrong, but didn't want to admit it.  
  
Devonny nodded and then asked, "Are you guys going to the show tomorrow?" Everyone nodded. They wouldn't miss it for the world. Dev smiled. She had friends, but not many close ones like these were. All she had were Amy and Eileen. The others didn't strike them as the most loyal bunch. They would do almost anything for popularity. "You're going to have to get up rather early then. Ron, Draco, Gregory, and I have to be up at 5:30, load the horses onto the trailer, have an hour for panic time, and leave at 6:30. The show starts at eight, so we should be able to warm up at 7:00. you guys probably should get up at 6:30." Everyone looked at each other and couldn't believe how early it was going to be. "Ron, come with me. We have to get you show clothes. It's a good thing that Greg isn't showing tomorrow. You and Draco will both have a pair." Devonny walked into the boys' room and pulled open a certain one of Greg's drawers. "Pick out your size. Oh, and you wouldn't happen to get Draco's would you?"  
  
"Me? Know anything about Malfoy? I don't think so." Ron pretended to gag.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you guys hated each other." Dev handed Ron an extra pair of riding clothes to throw on top of Draco's trunk. "We've got a long day tomorrow. You guys better get some sleep. See ya in the morning." Devonny left the room. She knew that she had to get some sleep. She knew that it wasn't good for her condition.  
  
************* Ron woke early the next morning to find that Draco and Gregory were already loading the horses. "Darn it!" He'd overslept. Within minutes, he was showered and dressed in a pair of show khakis and a white shirt. He carried the jacket out on the hanger and made his way up to the barn only to find that he wasn't the last rider out of the house as he thought.  
  
"Ron. Wait up!" Devonny, or at least he thought it was Devonny, came running towards him dressed in the usual show khakis and tall knee-length boots, but also instead of a show blouse she wore a white top, which came to stop two inches above her belly-button and had no sleeves, although it did have a collar. "We're leaving in ten minutes, and the others are just waking up, so we're making good time." And just as Anna was loaded onto the trailer, they reached the barn. Gregory closed the door and then turned to speak to his sister about the importance of being punctual when his eyes widened at the sight of Devonny's shirt.  
  
"What is that?" Gregory asked just as a very surprised Draco came back carrying a bucket of brushes toward the truck bed.  
  
"What is what?" Playing dumb seemed the best approach to annoy her brother, so therefore, Dev excelled at it. "Oh. You're talking about my shirt."  
  
"Is that what you call it? I was going for 'piece of material that couldn't have made it as a sock, let alone a shirt'."  
  
"Gregory, the material is too good for socks. Jonathan made it for me. And besides, you haven't even seen the best part." With that, Dev turned around to reveal that it was not only a short top, but also a halter-top. "It's great for summer shows, and it's stylish." Draco and Ron decided that upon hearing Greg's sharp intake of breath it would be a good idea to find something else to do now.  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you, but I will deny knowing you when you embarrass yourself." Gregory walked away and started the truck. Draco and Dev jumped into the back two seats with Ron riding in the front passenger seat. They departed and were soon on the road to the show. Conversing a little along the way, but mostly with nervousness in their voices.  
  
"Dev, why do you guys mostly use muggle things?" Ron had to admit that that the question was bothering him from the moment they set foot in America.  
  
"Well, unlike you guys in England, we have very close relations with muggles, even if they don't know what we are. They just don't notice some odd things that we do. We don't bother them and they don't bother us." Dev was simply staring out the window and watching the passing farms.  
  
************ Harry sat bolt upright in his bed after feeling the horrible foreboding of his scar hurting him. Something was going to happen. Harry Potter had to stop it.  
  
************ "Here we are guys. Greg, unload the horses, and we'll go register." Dev looked at Ron and Draco and said, "Follow me." They obediently followed her and filled out the forms as she instructed as Dev chatted away with her friends who were at the secretary's stand.  
  
A girl with long blonde hair and an obviously false smile was half- heartedly trying to be nice and annoy Devonny at the same time. "Well, Dev the points are going up let's just hope that that horse of yours can withstand the rest of the show year."  
  
"Wendy, that horse of mine is better built than the three of yours are combined. Keep your jealousy to yourself please." The girl giggled and pretended not to be hurt, but her pride was crushed long ago.  
  
She looked up to spot Draco and was immediately smitten. "Hi. I'm Wendy Calling. And you are?" She outstretched her hand to shake Draco's hand, which he took politely.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He answered, although trying not to laugh at Dev's gagging scenes behind Wendy's back.  
  
"Oh, well, if you aren't doing anything later." Wendy shifted, flirting with Draco.  
  
"Hands off that one." Devonny snapped. Wendy immediately turned to Ron.  
  
"That one also." Another voice entered the conversation and Ron immediately recognized it as Eileen's. "Honestly, Wendy, don't you have a dumb-blondes anonymous meeting to go to or something."  
  
"Or was that a dateless anonymous meeting. It's kind of hard to keep track." Draco admitted that when Dev and Eliza combined forces with verbal abuse, the victim was sure to get whiplash.  
  
"I'll see you in the ring Devonny McCarry." Wendy turned and walked away.  
  
"You do that, although you might be looking through the cloud of dust that I left in front of you." Wendy quickened her pace at Dev's last comment and didn't look back to see Dev and Eliza high-fiveing each other. The group received their numbers and headed back to the trailer, although Ron and Eliza were following a few paces behind. They found their horses tacked up and thanked Gregory for doing them this favor. After warming up, the first class was called and Ron headed into the ring along with seven other people. The classes started and Ron received a fifth place first, a third after that, another third, and finally a first. "Ron, that was brilliant. You did wonderful. Now Draco, yours is next in the Show Jump ring. Let's go."  
  
Chip followed closely to Anna toward the arena where they parted and stood by to watch Draco's first course. By now, Mrs. McCarry arrived and was speaking with another parent while Ron and Eliza were talking by the trailer. Greg and Ginny were off on the other side of the ring watching the course by themselves while Hermione was brushing the horses at the trailer. Harry was pestering Devonny about something or other and Devonny was deeply involved in the course, which her boyfriend was jumping. "Dev something's wrong." The only response that Harry got was Dev cheering wildly at the end of Draco's beautiful round. "Dev!" This time she told him to tell her at the end of the show. "Voldemort's in America!"  
  
Devonny gawked at him in utter amazement. "Harry, I know that there is a big thing going on with the ministry and all, but that is in England. I don't think that he's here. We can't be sure." They were cut off by more cheering, signaling that the competitors were about to be awarded their ribbons. She'd missed the rest of Draco's rounds. The prizes were announced and Devonny discovered that Draco was awarded Reserve Champion, or second place. Vincent was awarded Champion. "Don't worry Draco, Vincent always has the expensive horses, and I don't think anyone has come as close to beating him as you have. At least you can gain points in the upcoming shows. In my classes, the Years points end today. I have to win today."  
  
They headed toward the Jumper Ring and watched the end of Wendy's first round. She had a less than perfect score but was fast. Swiftness didn't count in the first round. Devonny went into the arena and began her course. She was noticeably slower than usual, and Ron enquired about it. "Is she supposed to be going that slow?" The entire group re-gathered in front of the jumper ring to see Dev's courses.  
  
Gregory answered him. "She's saving the horse. She's going a proper speed as not to be disqualified, but is mainly concentrating on a perfect round." The scores were shown and sure enough, Dev had the best out of all the riders. The second course began and the competition was mainly concentrated around Wendy and Dev. Wendy was extremely fast in the next round. Devonny was up next. As she entered the ring Greg said, "Now watch her. This is fast at it's finest." Dev heard the whistle blow and turned her horse to go over the jumps at such a speed that she looked like a blur. She and the horse were obviously a pair that not even death itself could separate. She finished her course at record time, and they discovered that the yearly championship was tied. Dev took a drink of water and absorbed the encouraging words from her family and friends. Wendy had beaten Dev's record time in the next course and now the pressure was finally on. Speed was necessary and failure was not an option. She entered for her final course and began faster than ever before. She flew so fast over the jumps that she could barely feel the gates of the horse beneath her. She would beat Wendy this time. She already knew that she was faster, and she only had one jump left to go. She turned towards the final jump and as she did so, she saw a figure in black outside the arena. He drew a wand and a spark of purple light shot towards her. It struck the saddle and all of a sudden, there was no saddle beneath her. The girth had given way, and the saddle slipped from beneath her. Dev tumbled to the ground with an astonishing amount of force. Everything went black, and then again, Devonny saw the figure. She remembered it the light from the wand, which killed her father, and the evil cackling laughter in the background. Dev screamed and tried to get up, tried to push the pictures from her mind, but nothing happened. She passed out, and at the same time as the fall, almost no one saw Harry nearly fall to the ground in pain from a mark on his forehead.  
  
Devonny lay motionless in the arena as everyone rushed in to help her. She seemed only halfway conscious and was moaning about someone in a cloak. No one knew what she was talking about. Well, almost nobody. 


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the new characters who weren't in any of the original Harry Potter Books. A/N: I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed: Aladdin: Thanks for the tips! AnakinGirl82: I'm trying to get more fluff, really! Thanks Eriol's Bear: I'm trying to get more humor too! Thank you Foxyness39: Thanks for the comments! Cherries: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I read your profile thing and I love America too! A fellow patriot! Virtual Faerie: Thanks for reviewing. I love D/G couples too, I just felt the need to write this one. The next one I write will be a D/G. I promise!  
  
Devonny's eyes shot open and she immediately sat up to find that the Emergency Medical Technicians were just entering the arena. Draco was sitting next to her and holding her hand. Her mother was at her feet muttering an enervate charm while no muggles were watching. Harry was looking around franticly and a shocked Hermione was talking to him. Ron, Greg, and Ginny went to load the horses and leave, as to take one burden of the present situation. Eliza went with them. Devonny tried to talk. She wanted to tell them all what she saw, but she started to feel a whirling sensation. She muttered the few words that she could say and then passed out. "Draco, he's here."  
  
Draco knew who she was talking about. It didn't take much of a brain to admit that, but he began to panic. He called the first name that came to mind, although he almost wished that he hadn't. "Potter, get over here." Harry came running and once he reached them, he and Draco were driven away by the EMTs. "Potter, tell me what's going on here. My girlfriend just passed out off of a horse and almost got herself killed, and when she came around for a few seconds all she could say was that he was here. Now, why do I have a sinking feeling that this is your area of expertise?" Harry was practically pinned against the fence.  
  
"Malfoy, how am I supposed to know any more than you do? After all, with your background you seem to know more about killing people than I ever will." Harry spat out the words and immediately wished he hadn't. He expected to see hurt in his eyes, but instead only saw raging anger.  
  
"Potter, you're right. With my family background I do know more about killing people than you, but you wouldn't want me giving you a crash course, would you." The two boys both had been in arguments before, but none as serious as this one.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't know any more than she does." Harry left for the car and didn't want to hear any more about Voldemort or anything else for the next twenty-four hours.  
  
Draco turned back around to see that Mrs. McCarry had risen from her position and let the Technicians take over. There was no use in exposing her magic if the muggles could do just as good of a job. She watched as Dev was soon aroused and helped to stand up. They discovered that she was fine and could go home, which made everyone glad. She went to her mother and Draco who appeared to be talking and only complained of being slightly dizzy. She gave Harry a quizzical look and then got in the car.  
  
Devonny waited until they were in the car, and then she let her panic loose. "Mom, he's here. He almost killed me. He's after us mom!" Devonny looked at the three other people in the car, as the rest went back, stunned, with the trailer.  
  
"Devonny, dear, did you eat this morning?" Her mother just drove on without showing any concern for the reality of what Dev saw whatsoever.  
  
"Mom, that's not the point. The point is that I saw him -it- whatever it is!" Dev was now getting irrational and shouting when she was only three feet away from her mother.  
  
"Devonny, we will talk about this once we reach the house and after you rest. For now, I don't want to hear another word about it." The car came to a halt in front of the old farmhouse and the four people slid out and looked to see that the horses were already put back in their stalls and that the trailer was put back where it belonged. Devonny mouthed the words 'follow me' at Draco and Harry, and they immediately did as she said and followed her all the way to a winding little staircase, which Harry could've sworn wasn't there the last time they passed the wall, but then again, Dev did touch a panel along the wall this time.  
  
They climbed up the stairs, asking nothing, and not even speaking to one another. As Draco turned around, he saw the opening out into the hallway close. They finally reached the top, and were amazed at what they saw. A medium sized room with real mahogany wood paneling, which was covered from two feet up in horse show ribbons and trophies. A fireplace with a blazing fire was at one end with a couch near it, and at the other end was a card table. The space looked very comfortable and Draco could tell that Dev was proud of her small secret place. He could also tell that her secret place was to remain secret. "Welcome to The Fort. No one but me knows that it's here, and you two will not tell anyone. Agreed?" The two boys shook their heads in agreement and listened further. "Harry, tell us what you were telling me when I was ignoring you."  
  
Harry gulped. He never thought that he'd be confessing the secret of his scar hurting him in front of Draco Malfoy. The thought of it made him shudder. For all he knew, Draco could still be with Voldemort and plotting with him to kill Harry, just as Lucius had. But then again, he thought, he knew that Draco loved Devonny and would never do anything to harm her. Draco couldn't have been with Voldemort, because he was obviously just as surprised as Harry was when Dev fell. "When Voldemort's near, my scar hurts. I felt it just before you fell. He was definitely there, and we are in big trouble." The two other people looked at him stunned.  
  
"Right, now, my mother won't believe me, but I expect you two to. I saw him. He was there. He was wearing a long pitch black cloak, and that's all that I saw. Do you think it was him or one of his Death Eaters?"  
  
"It was him. When my father met with him his followers always wore black cloaks, but only he wore one so black that you could barely distinguish between him and space." Draco looked up and pushed a strand of hair out of his face, and stared at Devonny with an intense expression. She always thought that he had so much pride that he would never admit to anything like his father being a Death Eater. She never thought she'd see that.  
  
"Well, now that we're sure that it's him, what do we do. Harry, I believe that this is your area of expertise."  
  
Harry paled at Devonny's question. "We wait. We can't go tracking him down right away. It would be suicide. We have to find more information before we can do anything. We wouldn't even know where to start looking. We've got no clues as to where he is."  
  
"Well, wherever he is he's near, 'cause I woulda' never lost that competition if it wasn't for him. Believe me, he'll pay dearly." Now they knew what, besides Voldemort, had been bothering Dev so much. She wasn't used to loosing. "We better get going. Remember, come here whenever you want, but bring no one with you." Harry knew that it was going to be hard. He'd never kept a secret from Hermione and Ron, but he knew what he had to do. He partially wondered why Dev wanted no one to know about The Fort, but he then remembered that with all of her foster- relatives, this was the only place where she could get some peace. "Go out one at a time. It'll look suspicious if we all come out of a wall at once."  
  
Devonny climbed down the stairs and exited. She turned right when she ran right into her brother and Ginny. "You have some explaining to do." Her brother looked down at her with a menacing glare as Draco and then Harry appeared shortly out of the wall behind her. "What were you doing in there?"  
  
"Illegally copying videos and transporting them off to foreign countries such as Somalia and Pakistan through the black market which I got into when I was in preschool. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and make some more false passports." Devonny started to walk away when he spoke again.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Devonny had no idea about whatever he was talking about.  
  
"At the show, what did you see?" His expression was stern, but somehow understanding. Devonny didn't care, though.  
  
"What I saw was how I was two, maybe three steps away from winning the yearly championship, when I fell off of my horse and saw my arch enemy take the trophy. Are you happy now?" She stormed off to her room and slammed the door. Ginny followed her in only to find Dev crying to Hermione who seemed to be deeply interested in her schoolbooks.  
  
"Dev, are you all right?" Ginny tried to seem as comforting as possible. She only had brothers and never had a situation like this.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. It was just bugging me since we came home, and I had to vent sometime." Dev wiped away the tears and looked down at the quilt that she was sitting on.  
  
"Don't worry. There'll always be next year. Besides, your brother told us that we have to get ready for the party on Thursday."  
  
Dev looked extraordinarily confused. "What party on Thursday?"  
  
Hermione had an extremely shocked look on her face. "Devonny! I'm ashamed of you! It is your own country's holiday, after all."  
  
"It's already going to be the fourth?!" Dev jumped up and started pacing the room. "There's so much to do! My uncle is coming, not to mention my other aunt. We have to conjure the guesthouse. My cousins' yearly hayloft sleepover. This is going to be a nightmare."  
  
"We'll help tomorrow Dev." Ginny was always willing to help and that was part of what everyone liked about her. She was always considerate. They, with the rest of the group went to finish the farm chores and then just relaxed and went to bed.  
  
It was around midnight and everyone was sound asleep when Dev on the top bunk of her bed began to toss and turn, almost the same as Harry in the next room over on his bottom bunk. She was dreaming, and yet she saw her past all over again. She saw the figure walk into her house and saw him reach toward her. He pointed his wand at her and her father stepped in the way with his wand drawn. He shouted a spell and then watched Devonny's father fall to the ground. Devonny screamed and the next thing she knew, she was awake and had fallen off the top bunk with a thud. She had woken just early enough to hear Harry and Greg's shouts and the sound of four other people going to see what was going on. Immediately, everyone from either room ran into the hall and started talking at once.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione was the first to speak out of all of them. Immediately Dev, Harry, and Gregory looked down. They all knew what they dreamt and what it meant.  
  
"Well, this is going to take a bit of explaining. And if we do it now we're going to wake my mother up." Dev was hoping to avoid the discussion for as long as possible.  
  
"Well, I think that we should discuss it now, Dev. It's either now or when it's too late." Greg, for once, was being responsible. He led everyone toward the wall, which he'd seen Devonny walk out of earlier that day. Much to Dev's dismay, the wall was open and Greg led everyone up the stairs to The Fort. A few minutes later, they were all up there and sitting on the couches and near the fireplace. Draco and Devonny sat on the small couch facing Harry, Hermione, and Ron who sat on the larger couch. Ginny sat on the stone next to the fire and Gregory was at the head of the coffee table in the armchair. "We all know that he's back. Am I correct in assuming that you two had almost the same dream that I did?" In response, Harry and Devonny nodded and looked at everyone who was staring at them. To someone who just walked in, the situation would look quite odd. Seven teenagers, in their pajamas were staring at each other and looking very grim.  
  
"I say that we just stay quiet for a while and if any more weird things happen, we'll tell the Ministry." Everyone looked back at Ginny who hadn't uttered a word since they came.  
  
"We can't do that. You saw how the ministry is toward anything that has to do with Voldemort and teenagers from Hogwarts. We should just keep this to ourselves." Hermione had a very good point, although it was later proven faulty by Draco.  
  
"What's with you people and never telling adults, Potter? No matter what happens, the 'boy who lived' has to do this on his own. There's something seriously wrong if three people are having the same nightmares at the same time. We have to do something before it's too late." Draco's usually cool demeanor was upset by the thought to just sit around while Voldemort was on the loose. "He already tried to kill one of us today. What makes you think that he won't do it again?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, and realized that he was right. It would be less hazardous to attack him head on. Ron finally spoke. "You know, he's right. We have to get rid of him. So, let's just get rid of the Death Eater in Training. See ya Draco." This brought about loud voices from just about everyone, and soon after there was a huge argument erupting. Devonny was defending Draco, who was in a state of utter fury. Harry was trying to reason with Ron who was firmly insisting that the reason Draco was with them was to spy on them. Gregory watched quietly and Ginny was split right down the middle.  
  
"That's ridiculous." Devonny was never one to hide her feelings and was not about to start then.  
  
"I'm just simply stating that Draco's been around Dark Magic for so long that we don't have much evidence stating that he's on our side."  
  
"Then why did I fall today? Draco wouldn't hurt me." The argument continued in the same fashion for about ten more minutes before everyone went back to bed, although there was now a gap between the groups of Draco, Devonny, Gregory, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ginny seemed to be out of the argument.  
  
The next day, everyone was on edge. Preparations for the party on Thursday were undergoing. Mrs. McCary seemed to be oblivious to everything and was making herself busy by transfiguring a large rock into a guesthouse. Devonny was arranging to go to Horizont Alley to buy both school supplies and party supplies. Devonny was now speaking to everyone else, although Draco wasn't and neither was Ron. Hermione was back to reading on the history of witchcraft in America, and Ginny and Greg spent a lot of time together listening to music, playing music, and basically doing anything that had to do with music. Ron sulked and talked to Eileen, wrote to Eileen, and did basically anything that had to do with communicating with Eileen. Harry spent much of his time flying. Things were almost back to normal in the house for a few days. That is, until the trip to go shopping came up.  
  
Everyone lined up after Gregory and each threw in a pinch of Floo Powder into the fireplace and shouted, "Horizont Alley!" and were quickly on their way. Once they were all there, they each separated into different groups, much like the groups they were in when they went to the mall. Horizont Alley was in New York City and was much like Diagon Alley, except it had more of a city flair to it. Instead of little shops, there were tall buildings, but there were no cars. There were billboards with pictures on them and a loud atmosphere. Greg and Ginny ran to (surprise! Surprise!) the music store, while the rest went in all separate directions just to see what was there.  
  
Devonny and Draco started walking down the street when they reached the broom store. A crowd was there and hovering around something. Immediately intrigued, they went in. What they found was a brand new broom that looked almost like the Firebolt, except darker in color. Devonny and Draco stepped up to it through the crowd and examined it.  
  
"Hmmm. Dark walnut. Compressed handle makes for swifter movement. The twigs are directly made from the same tree, but a straightening charm was used. That is easily the nicest broom I have ever seen." Draco looked at Devonny with a curious expression when she simply said to him, "I play Quidditch at school too, you know." He smiled at her knowledge, and was soon about to reply when he was interrupted.  
  
"It's the Stratus One, Miss. It's just as fast as the Firebolt, and twice as maneuverable." They both looked up to see an old man with glasses showing them the broom. The rest of the crowd had departed after seeing the price. "Would you like to see it?" Devonny nodded in agreement and then held the broom in her hand. She could feel the power running through her palm and how it turned so easily even though she was still holding it. The old man watched her thoughtfully and then shouted. "You're the couple from the magazine!" The two looked at him with confused looks. "Here." The man handed Draco the magazine and they both looked on it. Sure enough, on the cover of Witchcraft Glamour, was one of the pictures of Draco and Dev from the photo shoot. Dev smiled, but still didn't want to be known as the girl on the cover of a magazine. They replied politely, gave him back the magazine, and went back to concentrating on the broom.  
  
"What's the maximum altitude for it?"  
  
"Two thousand feet." The man was still staring in awe at the thought of having supermodels in his store.  
  
Dev sighed. She really wanted the broom and had the money for it from her raise, but she wasn't sure if she should play Quidditch with her accident with horseback riding. Dev looked to Draco for his opinion, but the wasn't much help. He was too busy looking at dragon hide seeker gloves. 'How typical'.  
  
"I'll take it." The man wrapped it up for her and she with Draco and his new pair of seeker gloves left for their next destination. They walked for a while longer and stopped in front of a dance store. She dragged Draco inside and pulled out a rather old pair of ballet Pointe shoes.  
  
"Dev, you don't dance."  
  
"You're right, I don't. But Ginny does, and by the look of these, she needs a new pair." Devonny took lessons when she was younger, but it didn't stick with her. She ordered Ginny a new pair, which had special 'no noise' charms as well as 'no slipping' charms. The two left that store and slowly made their way to the bookstore. Draco pulled out the list of books they'd need.  
  
Rolling Hills School of Witchcraft and Wizardry The following books will be needed for sixth years. Standard Book of Spells Grade Six Potions: An Advanced Guide History of Magic and Magical People The Advanced Transfiguration Book Dark Forces and Dark Wizards: a Protection Guide The Future According to You  
  
Those students taking the following electives are required to have the following books: Extra Care of Magical Creatures: Monster Book of Monsters 2 Mediwizard Course: Magical Medications and Care History of Wizarding Military: The Do's and Don'ts of Wizard War Dueling Class: The Dueler's Handbook "What do we start with?" Devonny asked as she looked for the historical section.  
  
"Well, let's get the books for our electives first." Draco was looking around at the tables and shelves curiously. "What are you taking?"  
  
"The History of Wizarding Military and Dueling class. What are you taking?"  
  
"Dueling class and Mediwizard course." They eventually found the sections and later the books. Their bags were growing considerably heavier and they still had to get uniforms. They paid for their books and left, not seeing Ron, Eliza, Harry, and Hermione enter the store.  
  
"Hermione, please tell me that you're not going to take all of the classes again are you?" Harry was pleading with his girlfriend who looked like a five year old in a candy store.  
  
"Harry, don't be stupid. I've no intention of taking every single class. Just most of them. It is a pity that Divination is a required course. I hate it." Ron and Harry agreed and continued shopping.  
  
Ginny and Greg had enough of the music store and decided just to walk around outside and possibly find one of the other groups and go to the outdoor café around the corner. They rounded a corner onto the next street and literally ran into Devonny and Draco who were stopped and staring at one of the billboards on a building. "Geez, Dev, and I thought that you had a big head before." The couple looked down from the billboard, which had a huge picture of Devonny wearing a black contemporary dress/robe with silver swirls.  
  
"Shut up." She squeaked and then flung her arms around a surprised Draco and danced around in little circles. "They never told me that they were going to do this. They just told me that those were magazine photos this time. I can't believe it. In New York!" Five minutes later, she stopped dancing and looked at her brother. "Well, let's go get our uniforms." She walked off leaving the three perplexed at her sudden composure. They looked at one another and then followed.  
  
The robe shop was for the most part like Madam Malkins', but with some differences. First, this robe shop had a wider selection of dress robes. Some, Devonny explained, had muggle influence. Dome had no sleeves and some had plunging necklines. The variety was incredible. The group checked their list for the required uniform.  
  
Rolling Hills School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Students will require the following uniform: Black boots Blue cloak for winter outdoor work Blue kilt for girls Blue slacks for boys Blue blouse with tie for girls Blue dress shirt with tie for boys A sweater may be worn during winter months Fourth years and above are asked to bring dress robes  
  
The boys began by getting fitted for their new uniforms while the girls went wild browsing the dress robe section. Devonny was helping Ginny with a selection and telling her tricks about colors and sizes, but when Ginny saw the price, she declined. Devonny made a mental note of this and went to on to be measured for her school robes.  
  
Once they had gotten their school robes, retrieved Devonny from the dress robes section, and argued over where they were going to have lunch, the group went to find the others. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Eliza were still in the bookstore. The first thing they had done was get their uniforms. The group of eight went to a small café that reminded Harry of the Three Broomsticks. They talked about the plans for the upcoming party and school year. Draco and Ron didn't say much. They just sat there sneering at each other. Draco obviously had the better sneer, because Ron just looked like he had to sneeze. They finished up and went home. There, they finished the many chores they had to do and prepared for their party. 


	8. Ch 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing! A/N: okay, this is a short chapter, and I have more on the way, I promise!  
  
On the morning of July Fourth, Devonny gave Ginny the Pointe shoes. Ginny was extremely happy. They were the same model as she used to have, except her old ones were falling apart. They were only being partially repaired by magic. "How'd you know that I did ballet?"  
  
"Ginny, you sleep with your ballet slippers under your pillow. They fall out like every night and I pick them up."  
  
Ginny laughed and hugged Devonny, then went back to cleaning the house. Mrs. McCarry was yelling that with the state it was in, they couldn't have company.  
  
Everyone was soon corralled into the kitchen for breakfast when Gregory looked at the clock. "Hey, Dev, our uncle is supposed to be here any minute."  
  
Devonny swallowed her last bit of pancake and then spoke to Ron. "Can you wait by the fireplace for my uncle? I have to go tell Mom." Ron agreed and went to wait by the fireplace. He was traveling by Floo. Dev ran to the other room to tell her mom what time it was. Everyone else was still waiting in the kitchen when they heard a scream. Devonny came running out and hugged her uncle. "Uncle Severus!" Harry cringed and Hermione stood dumbfounded. Ron was still hiding under the couch. Greg greeted his adopted uncle and then Draco went to greet his favorite Professor.  
  
"Hello, Draco."  
  
"Hello Professor." Devonny was now holding Draco's hand and it was obvious that they were a couple.  
  
"Well, Devonny, I'm glad to see that you are dating one of Hogwarts' more gifted students." He glared at Harry, Ron and Hermione as usual, but he always seemed to beam at Draco.  
  
Devonny sensed some obviously unwanted tension and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Oh, let us help you with your trunk, Uncle Severus." They all carried the trunk up to the guesthouse and left him there to unpack. As they were walking back down to the house, everyone bombarded Dev with questions.  
  
"You never told us that your uncle was Professor Snape!" Harry was still wondering how he was going to survive three days with Snape.  
  
"You never asked." Dev gave them a mischievous smile at them and skipped back down to the house saying that she had to wait for her aunt.  
  
"Who's her aunt? McGonagall?" Ron smirked and looked at Hermione and Harry. Draco gave him a disgusted look and walked off. The day went on and everyone helped set up for the picnic. Dev's aunt turned out to be quite nice. She was tall, thin, and had red hair. She had three children, two boys and one girl, but no husband. Harry thought it seemed like he died a few years ago.  
  
Dev's cousins instantly fell in love with Harry. Nicholas was seven years old and Andrew was five. Almost immediately after their arrival, the two boys ran to him and started asking him if he was "the Harry Potter". They followed him everywhere and he had to listen to their stories about the cool rocks they found at their cousins' house and about how they thought that horses were cool, and about how their cousin had the best place for making forts. Eventually they all sat down with their food on blankets and watched what the muggles called fireworks from the next town over. Draco and Devonny sat in the back, leaning back on the grass. "Dev, do you believe what they say about me?"  
  
"No. I don't believe what people say about other people. I only go by primary sources." She turned and smiled at him he didn't smile back. They made eye contact, but then Draco turned his head as if embarrassed by something. "What's wrong?" Draco looked at her. The look on her face was one of pure concern, but Malfoys just didn't go telling people secrets even if they really weren't secrets anymore.  
  
"You already know that my father was one of Voldemort's followers, don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes." Devonny was suddenly becoming uncomfortable with this conversation.  
  
"Well he also trained me for Dark Arts." Draco was still looking away from her as if he was ashamed. Her other relatives and friends were still ooing and awing at the display of pyrotechnics in the sky.  
  
"Oh" She didn't know how to respond to something like this.  
  
"Well he mentioned some prophecy about a group of four defeating a Dark Wizard. He kept raving about this prophecy and stopping it before it happens. He talked about it until the day he died."  
  
"How did he die?" Devonny looked at him and then back up to the fireworks.  
  
"He was going after Potter. I didn't like him, but I wouldn't want him to be killed or forced to work for Voldemort. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Weasley included. Well, he was going after Potter, and I couldn't let that happen, so I went to get in the way and to tell him not to touch Harry. He fired a spell on me and I dodged it, throwing one back at him, not realizing that he was standing over the lake. I saved Potter, but killed my father." Draco looked back at her, almost sorry that he'd told her.  
  
"Draco, you did nothing wrong. You saved someone and possibly many more people."  
  
"Do you still want to date someone who has learned the Dark Arts?" "Just because you learned them doesn't mean that you practice them. So, yes, I still want to date you. That is, of course, if I'm not getting on your nerves already." Draco leaned over and kissed her. The last of the fireworks were going off and almost no one seemed to notice that they weren't watching. 


	9. Ch 9

Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing but the plot and a couple of MY original characters.  
  
A/N: The plot thickens! Thanks for reviewing I love you all! *Smiles and happily weeps*  
  
Everyone got up at once and the teenagers, with the three smaller children in tow, went to set up the hayloft for their sleepover. After they climbed up the ladder and reached the top, they saw a tarp hung, making two rooms. Devonny ushered them in and told everyone where to go. "Guys to the left, and girls to the right."  
  
Greg turned and looked at her as if he should expect harm to be done to them. "Why?"  
  
"Because, Greg, girls are always right." She smiled at him and returned to her side. Shaking his head in wonder, Greg went to the left. Every sound was audible from the other side of the tarp, so when Dev said that she forgot something, Draco heard and went back to the house with her. Holding hands, they walked down to the house where Dev retrieved paper, pencils, and a lot of candy. They made their way back up to the barn, where Draco told Dev to go up, because he wanted to stay outside for a while. Dev scrambled up the ladder and disappeared into the door.  
  
It was a cool, calm night at the farm and that was what Draco needed. He needed to reflect on the past few weeks, and the strange things that were happening. Then he felt strong hands drag him quickly backwards and slammed him up against the wall. It wasn't until he heard the voice that he realized who it was. "So, Draco, you and Dev are getting pretty close, eh?"  
  
"Greg, you're going to give someone a heart attack like that." Greg put Draco back down where he began to recover his composure.  
  
"Never mind that. I just have to warn you that if you EVER hurt my sister, you won't live to tell about it."  
  
Draco resumed his six-foot height and looked Gregory in the eye. "You won't have to worry about that." He smirked at the defensive older brother and casually said, "I've absolutely no intention of hurting Devonny." There was a brief silence which was soon interrupted by a loud crashing noise followed by screams. Draco and Greg ran into the lower part of the barn where the second thump took place and found Devonny sitting in a pile of straw. Hermione soon flew down the ladder and rushed to Dev who looked amazed that she had not gotten hurt.  
  
Next, Hermione picked up what looked like an old leather-bound book. "Dev, do you know what this means?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fat!" Devonny burst out in tears and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Hermione sat down in the hay pile next to Devonny and began to open the book. "No, it means that we found an old book!"  
  
"Hermione, you're way to excited over stuff like this." Ron's head was poking through the hole to the hayloft.  
  
"I agree. Now, let's get everyone back upstairs where we belong."  
  
Draco began to help Devonny up when little Sarah ran over jumping up and down while giggling. "Cousin Devvy fell down"  
  
The group retired back to the hayloft and everyone was sure to stay away from the weak floorboards. They sat there playing truth or dare and just as Gregory finished quacking like a duck, the Dev was the next person to be chosen.  
  
"Truth or Dare"  
  
Dev thought long and hard and finally decided. "Truth."  
  
Gregory was thinking for a while and then finally came up with a question. "What's your worst fear?"  
  
"Sushi." Dev smiled at her friends who were now laughing hystericly.  
  
"No, Seriously. Is sushi your worst fear?"  
  
"No, but it is a fear of mine." She began examining her nails as if nothing were wrong.  
  
"Well, we asked you what your worst fear was." Gregory didn't even notice how he was prying, nor did he care.  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, fear is a weakness, and I won't share my weaknesses with anyone." Her monotone voice got the point across and they moved on to further questions.  
  
The game lasted about an hour until Hermione found something in the book that she felt she had to share with everyone. "Hey, everyone, I think I found something." Everyone turned and looked at her with curious faces and then all started asking her questions at once. "Look, this is an extremely old book, it can't possibly have been written within the last hundred years, but yet it has Harry's entire past with Voldemort in here. It's in the form of a prophecy. And look, the predictions go on to say "There will be an order of seven which will defeat the dark force with great strength. Within this group are the four knights who have sustained, each a great loss. They are warriors, the ones who will come to face the evil more than others. They are each different. The lightning who is pure courage, the sword who is strength in all forms, the rose who has the cleverness and appearance to manipulate, and the sun who will always be the protector. With the warriors, there are three, the clever one, the faithful one, and the spoken one, who will aid more than ever thought possible. Their efforts in defeating the dark forces will triumph and they will only be outdone by one other order. The heirs"  
  
Everyone fell silent and just looked at Hermione. Draco and Devonny looked at each other with memories of what was said earlier that night during the fireworks.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. That's a real interesting bit of information, but what has it got to do with us  
  
Hermione looked around and at Dev and Greg's three little cousins who were playing exploding snap in the corner and then back to her friends. "The point is, that there are seven of us. Just like the group in this book! Could we be the people to defeat You Know Who?"  
  
"I think Wonder Boy can do that on his own, Hermione."  
  
"Shut up, Draco."  
  
"Look, we're not getting anywhere fighting like a bunch of rabid Hippogriffs." Everyone stared at Ginny with confused expressions. "Well, that's what you two looked like! And anyway, how can you be sure that this has anything to do with us?" Ginny, again being the voice of reason, had simply stated a fact, which had the result of getting on everyone's nerves.  
  
"Hermione, the prophecies in this book could have taken place hundreds of years ago. They could be from the past." Harry replied to her comment.  
  
"Harry, how do you explain the lightning comment and having sustained a great loss?" Hermione looked at him with interest. Harry looked right back, he was used to Hermione contradicting him, but he had to admit that it did sound strangely familiar. "But it also talks about three other people who have had great losses. Who are they?"  
  
"Well, for starters, Dev and Greg have both lost at least one parent each, just like you, Harry."  
  
"This is ridiculous! First off, I'm a girl. Girls can't be knights!"  
  
"Dev, you're contradicting yourself again." Her brother reminded her of what happened a few weeks before and their little 'incident' in the woods.  
  
"Than who's the fourth? Who's going to be the next person to loose someone?"  
  
Hermione was the first to speak after a long pause. "Well, who fits the descriptions? The lightning has to be Harry because of his scar. The sun and the protector could be Greg because he's always protecting everyone that he loves. And the rose, the manipulator, no offense, Dev, but when it comes to appearance and intelligence, you can manipulate anything to go your way."  
  
Dev looked up at Hermione and just uttered a simple "Thanks Hermione." And gave her a false smile.  
  
"Which means that the last one would be the sword, the strength. Who fits the description?" There was silence for a few minutes when all of a sudden, they heard an urgent cry from Mrs. McCarry to go down to the house. All seven ran, Harry in tow with the three half-sleeping children while Devonny ran in front. Once they reached the house, they found a trembling Mrs. McCarry saying that there was another attack and handing a piece of parchment to Draco who read it silently to himself and then fell lightly against the wall. The Wizarding Wireless was soon turned on and everyone found out what kind of news was on the parchment.  
  
"And according to the Ministry, information about the murder of Narcissa Malfoy is being kept secret. Rumor has it that Voldemort was behind the crime." Other news about the situation about the relations with outer- worldly beings was the next up and the McCarry living room was silent until Draco left the room and was soon followed by Dev. He ran up the secret flight of stairs where he was joined near the fire.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not that she was really nice to me, she just didn't push the Dark Arts on me like he did. They were both equally nasty."  
  
"That's nice to say Draco."  
  
"Malfoy's aren't nice. It's a rule in the family heritage."  
  
"Do you know what this means? It means that the prophecy is true. Ya know, it's funny. I'm going to be part of an elite evil-fighting team and the only thing I ever I'd do was be a Victoria's Witches model." She smiled at him and then looked blankly back at the fire.  
  
"Well, if anything else happens, we're sure to go back to England."  
  
"I hope you don't, cause I'd hate not being around you." They embraced and in that instant Devonny realized that if they went back, she'd be lost.  
  
Basement "But all my life I've only been pretending. I love him. I love him. I love him, but only on my own." The music stopped and Ginny stopped singing.  
  
"That was phenomenal." Greg said to her and Ginny blushed.  
  
"There was actually a time when that song described me perfectly."  
  
Greg looked at her with confusion. "Oh really, who was the guy."  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Please."  
  
"You'll laugh at me."  
  
"No I won't. Please tell me."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Where?" Asked Greg, looking around.  
  
Ginny sighed. "It was Harry."  
  
"Let me get this straight, you liked Harry." He looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
"Why is that so hard to understand?"  
  
"Well, because he seemed so close with Hermione" He looked at her with concern.  
  
"He was always best friends with Hermione and Ron. I was always excluded, but everyone knew that I had a crush on him. He never noticed though. So, what about you?"  
  
"I like someone, and I think that she knows it." He smiled at her.  
  
"I think that she does too." She stepped closer to him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think so." They kissed. 


	10. Ch 10

Disclaimer: The usual, I own nothing but the plot and a couple of MY original characters.  
  
A/N: Sorry everyone, it's another short chapter, but the way I'm seeing it, it's going to be really long. Thank you for reviewing: Cherries, you guessed right. Tiger Lily, thank you sooooo much, I'll keep trying for every-other day, Eliza, thanks for reviewing, and I'll try as hard as possible to keep the humor up! Tannia, doesn't everyone love Newark? Lol ttul. C~you guys later!  
  
The ministry sent someone to America a few weeks after the attack on Draco's mother, but the never said who it was. Everyone was waiting in anticipation to discover who it was. The only way directly to the house was by Floo, so all seven of the teenagers plus Severus Snape waited by the fireplace. Severus was supposed to go back to England, but with the recent attack, he decided to stay behind and keep an eye on his favorite student.  
  
"Does anyone have any clue as to who may be coming?" Devonny was growing impatient and was asking every question that could come to mind. "I think that it's kind of stupid not to tell- Oh my gosh, it's Sirius Black!" She jumped up and grabbed her wand, pointed it at him, and was halfway through a curse when Ron tackled her to the ground.  
  
Draco stood up at a frightening speed and went to defend her. "Weasley! Get your own girlfriend and get off of mine!" No one had time to laugh, however, because everyone was looking up at Sirius with a blank expression.  
  
"Relax, he was cleared by the ministry! Don't you people ever listen to the Wireless?" Hermione was ranting on ceaselessly until she was finally brought by a halt by Snape explaining about how Black's name was cleared and he was publicly apologized to.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. Sirius was punished for murders that he never committed, Harry met him in his third year, only to find that he was in fact his godfather, and he, Ron, and Hermione knew about this without telling anyone? Well, this all seems normal compared to what's been happening lately."  
  
"What's been happening lately?" Sirius seemed really interested in prying the answer from Dev.  
  
"Well, we found this book."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Fairy tales, Sirius. Nothing to worry about." Hermione spoke up and gave a look at Dev silently telling her to stop telling them.  
  
"Well, I'm here to look after all of you, and my orders if anything should happen, are to take all of you back to England with me. Now, when do you all start school?"  
  
"Well, I have a meeting at the school this Friday and everyone else starts Monday." Greg stated, all of a sudden glowing in pride.  
  
"Why do you have a meeting?" Sirius was curious, as was almost everyone else.  
  
"He's Head Boy, aren't you Greggie?" Devonny was obviously having a severe attack of sarcasm and taking it out on her brother.  
  
"And why aren't you Head Girl?" Sirius wondered aloud.  
  
"I'm a year younger than him, so I could only be a prefect."  
  
"Why aren't you a prefect?"  
  
"I hold the all-time record for breaking the dress code."  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
"Yep. I'm runner up for rule-breaking also."  
  
"Devonny! That's nothing to brag about" Mrs. McCarry shouted in at her daughter from the kitchen, and then proceeded to walk into the living room, where she ran, literally, into Sirius. "Oh, um hello."  
  
"Hi." Sirius replied with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
Devonny sighed and rolled her eyes. "Um, I'd hate to interrupt your little conversation, but Uncle Severus has to go back to England before school starts. Are you still teaching potions, Uncle Severus?"  
  
"Actually, the Defense Against the Dark Arts job that I wanted finally came through. I have to plan an entire new curriculum." Harry inwardly groaned. The next time he came to Hogwarts, his best subject would be taught by Snape.  
  
"Congratulations." Gregory was never sure if he liked his uncle, but Dev always did, so there couldn't be horrible.  
  
"I must say though, the new potions teacher is ridiculous. Well, I better be going. Goodbye everyone." He threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the fireplace, shouted "Hogwarts", and was gone into the flames.  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Devonny asked. 


	11. Ch 11

A/N: Oh my gosh, sorry everyone. I really messed up and posted the same chapter, anyway, here's the better one! P.S. Cherries, you were right about Dev. *smiles evily*  
  
********** First Day of School  
  
The morning of the first day of school was chaos in the McCarry house. Ron somehow managed to misplace his tie, while Devonny's left shoe was missing, and finally Harry's wand had also been misplaced. They all turned up, however in the hallway, and were found about twenty minutes before they had to catch the bus.  
  
The group of seven waited by the corner of the driveway and just as Devonny "fixed" her uniform, a big yellow bus apparated with a bang in front of them. Draco, Ron, Harry, and Greg were almost identically dressed, except for Greg's Head Boy badge, but the girls were somewhat different. Ginny and Hermione looked the same, but Dev, being the model that she was, had boots with three inch heels instead of the regulation ones, her blouse untucked, and her tie so loose that it hung down four inches. Needless to say, she was out of uniform. They all boarded the bus and sat semi-quietly on their ride there.  
  
Once they arrived at Rolling Hills, they ran into some of the teens who they had met earlier in the summer and some students they had never seen before. Eileen walked up waving a copy of the magazine that Devonny and Draco were on the cover of and complimented how "adorable" they were as a couple. The taunting went on for a few more minutes, until they came face-to-face with Vincent.  
  
"Hey, Devonny, could you autograph this for me? I mean, you are getting so famous and all." The sneer almost put Malfoy's to shame.  
  
"Dev giggled and said, "Sure, Vincent." She took the magazine, and to everyone's amazement scribbled "Dear Vincent, I hope you have a long miserable life with Wendy. - Love, always, Devonny." She smirked at him and walked away, only to run into one of her old teachers.  
  
"Hello, Devonny. Well, it's only the first day of school, and you're already out of uniform." The tall man with glasses didn't even seem to notice the seven other people behind her.  
  
"Well, Mr. Hedgeken, I remember that speech you gave last year about individuality, and I decided to incorperate it into my wardrobe." She topped it off with the sweetest smile she cold muster, which seemed to work, because he just sighed and walked away.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me." Draco moved closer to her. She giggled and put her arms on his shoulders.  
  
It would've been a very romantic moment if Eileen hadn't said "Ugh. Public Display's of Affection, Dev." They giggled and separated into smaller groups and were each shown around the school, until the bell rang and they went to their homeroom, where they sat for a few minutes and then went to their first class.  
  
Harry was surprised to see that Rolling Hills was much like Hogwarts in the perspective that most classes were on the same level as the other school, except for Charms, which Rolling Hills was behind in, and Potions, which they were very strong in.  
  
Everyone at Rolling Hills was very excited to see Harry, but the chaos soon died down when everyone had shaken his hand and the girls, much to Hermione's dislike, had their picture taken with him. Quidditch tryouts were that day, and Harry soon discovered that they competed against other wizarding schools in the area instead of each other. They didn't have houses, and the school was one, unlike Hogwarts, which was separated into four groups. Harry made it onto the Junior Varsity team as seeker, Dev was a chaser as usual, and Draco made it as a Beater.  
  
"Hey, Dev, you going to the dance tomorrow?" Eileen was obviously going with Ron who hadn't left her side all day.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it. Do the Quidditch teams really have to wear their uniforms?" To Devonny, this was the fashion mistake of the year.  
  
"It's tradition, but I'm sure that you could fix it." With a wink Eileen was off and home by way of Floo from the fireplace outside of the school. This would make a very odd place for a fireplace to muggles, but to wizards, it was perfectly sensible. They looked at one another and then, using the Floo Network, went home.  
  
Back at the house, they found Mrs. McCarry and Sirius coming back from a walk. Dev looked at Harry, who seemed to be just as confused as she was. Ginny was mumbling something about casting calls for the musical, which were to take place the next day.  
  
"What's the play?" Devonny asked as she was using her wand to do something to her jersey.  
  
"Well, rumor has it that last year's class convinced him to do Les Miserables this year."  
  
"Oh yes, the drama teacher, Mr. Hedgekin loves the musical, and to tell you the truth, so do I. He wants me to audition. Almost everyone hates me, but for some reason he likes me and says that I have a "natural acting ability."  
  
"So, are you going to audition?"  
  
"Yeah. But I'm slightly concerned about my voice."  
  
"Dev, don't worry. If you get the part your voice can magically enhanced to sound better than it already does."  
  
"It's still going to be a lot of work though. I have Quidditch practice and school work, modeling, and riding, but I guess I can work it out." Devonny said, which was soon followed by "There! Finished!". She held up what was her jersey, which was now obviously a midriff-bearing top which would hug very tightly.  
  
"Do you think that they will let you wear that?"  
  
"I'd never ask, they'd probably say no, we are supposed to be uniform." A smirk then came across Dev's face. "Hey Draco! Are you going to try for a part in Les Mis?"  
  
Draco looked up from the game of chess, which he was loosing terribly at to Greg, and across The Fort at his girlfriend. "No, Malfoys don't do that sort of thing."  
  
"Oh, come on. You can sing. I've heard you in the shower all the way from the hallway, and I have to admit, you can sing "Hooked on a Feeling" better than anyone I know."  
  
Ron laughed from the other side of the room, but Draco didn't find it a laughing matter. "No." He simply said.  
  
"Please, Draco." She put on the cutest face she could muster and batted her eyelashes. Reluctantly, he agreed and was soon told the story, and taken to Gregory's music room in the basement, where they taught him the music and convinced him to try for Javert, an inspector who is after Valjean, an ex-criminal.  
  
"So, in plain terms, Javert is after Valjean, who is taking care of dead Fantine's child, Cosette, who's in love with Marius, who's involved in a revolution and is also loved by Eponine, the nasty girl-turned good who Cosette grew up with. Mixed in with this love craze, there's some guy named Enjolras leading a revolution and two lowlifes called the Thernadiers."  
  
"Precisely. What could be simpler?" Devonny smirked to herself at the confused look he was giving her and then asked, "What are you going for, Greg?"  
  
"Valjean." He said quietly.  
  
"Are you sure? It's a big part, even though I know you can sing it." "I'm sure. Guess what I heard. Harry and Hermione are trying out too." Greg looked happy, and silently hoped that they would all make it.  
  
"Well, this'll be interesting."  
  
The next day after school, a bunch of people were in the auditorium, and awaiting the teacher. When he came, he explained that he would give each a scene to play. Greg was called to play the scene he was given with Hermione as Fantine and Draco as Javert. They all put on magnificent performances, and Greg was sure to be Valjean. The "A little fall of rain" scene was called next and Devonny stepped onto the stage with Harry behind her as Marius. Devonny pretended to be fatally wounded, and sang just as she should have and, much to Draco's detest, kissed Harry at the end of the scene. Ginny was called with, of all people, Vincent as Marius to do the "Heart Full of Love" scene and it looked as if Harry would have some competition for his part, but Ginny was a definite. Ron even tried for a small part in the "chain gang". A few more skits went on, and then Mr. Hedgeken stood up and thanked everyone before he called the names of the people who made it. 


	12. Ch 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters that aren't in the original books.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been really busy w/ school stuff, anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
"Okay, Ginny Weasley, Wendy Charlotte, Harry Potter, Vincent, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Gregory McCarry, Devonny McCarry." The list went on a few more names and then everyone received their parts. Devonny got Eponine, the part she wanted, and Ginny received Cosette. Greg, of course, got Valjean. Harry received Marius, but Draco didn't get the part he tried for. He got Enjolras instead. And much to everyone's surprise, Ron got Javert. Hermione turned out to be an understudy for Fantine.  
  
"I can't believe Weasley got the part."  
  
"Well, I guess the end justifies the means, Malfoy." Ron gave a smirk that made almost everyone want to smack him.  
  
"Shut up, Weasley. Everyone knows what your character was after Valjean for." This was the start of the sneering fest, which went on for about five minutes, or until Devonny reminded everyone that they only had two hours to get ready for the dance.  
  
"So, we have plenty of time." Ron seemed perturbed at being interrupted while gloating over Draco.  
  
"For you maybe. I have so much to do!" She went back to the house, where she then proceeded to drag her cauldron into her bathroom, along with a bunch of potions ingredients. She emerged about an hour later with light brown hair that shined like none other.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What did you do?" Eileen looked up from where she was reading a book with (surprise surprise) Ron. Draco soon joined them in staring at Devonny's newest change.  
  
"I dyed my hair." Sarcasm was definitely Dev's strong suit.  
  
"I liked your natural color, though." Draco still maintained his surprise.  
  
"Draco, what is my natural color?"  
  
"Well, you're a redhead."  
  
"No, Draco, I'm a brunette."  
  
"Oh." He had never seen her with a different haircolor.  
  
"Well, I guess that we should get ready, right? We only have an hour." She ran to her room, grabbed her jersey and jeans and ran back to the bathroom. When she came back to the living room Greg was there and so was everyone else.  
  
"What are you wearing?!" Greg exclaimed.  
  
"Clothes?" Again sarcasm was used.  
  
"What did you do to your jersey?!" His voice was rising along with his temper.  
  
"Look, I can wear whatever I want. I don't need you bossing me around."  
  
"Whatever, I just think that you look ridiculous."  
  
"That's nice." Just as Dev said this, Ginny came out of the bathroom and Hermione went in. Everyone looked in awe at Ginny, who had obviously borrowed some of Devonny's clothes. She was wearing black hip-hugging capris with a shirt that just showed enough skin to make Ron go into angry brother mode.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Don't start, Ron." Surprisingly he obeyed. The argument lasted a little longer, but was interrupted by Mrs. McCarry storming into the house waving a magazine.  
  
"Devonny McCarry, what is this? The cover of the magazine was of course the photo of Draco and Dev that everyone knew them for. "The owls delivered this today and I find that Draco was in a shoot. Imagine how surprised I was."  
  
"Well, Mom, they just liked how he looked, so they took photos of him. Anyway, don't we look cute together?"  
  
"Well. I guess."  
  
"Well, we have to go now, so see you tonight!" Devonny quickly ran and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, ran to the floo powder and left. Everyone else followed behind her.  
  
The scene in the gym at the school was only mildly chaotic. Loud music was blaring from invisible speakers at either corner and many teenagers were dancing all around. Devonny joined the rest of the Quidditch team, which was coincidentally composed of eight males and her. While everyone besides Greg was raving about her "new" jersey, Ginny excused herself to the restroom. Hermione looked confused, as usual, and Ron was dancing with Eileen.  
  
The festivities went on in this manner until Greg strode up to Dev. "Ginny's gone." 


	13. Ch 13

A/N: I'm sorry everyone. I've been really sick and having memory difficulties due to the sickness and haven't had much time to update, so here's a short chapter that should hopefully get me back into the writing mode. Thanks for being patient!  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Devonny looked up from the rather interesting conversation about the Wronski Feint with Alvin, who Draco wasn't immensely fond of at the moment.  
  
"I mean that half an hour ago she went to the ladies room and never came out."  
  
"So?" She looked at him with an inquiring look.  
  
"So I was wondering if you could go look for her." By now the entire Quidditch team was immersed in the conversation.  
  
"Why don't you go look for her?" Laughter broke out around them.  
  
"I'm not dignifiying that with a response"  
  
"Oh fine. Ruin all my fun." She smiled at him and waltzed over to the hallway with the bathrooms and was gone. "Well, I have to ask you, Greg. What's it like to have a sister who's a supermodel?" The entire Quidditch team was now listening intently. "Harder than it should be-" He was cut off by a shrill scream echoing through the gymnasium. The music stopped and, knowing that the scream came from Devonny, Draco and Greg were the first to run after her.  
  
When they arrived the scene was a mess. An unconscious Ginny was lying on the floor of the girls' room with blood dripping from her arm. Everyone looked up to see blood writing on the wall which eerily read "A warning to The Order.". Devonny sprung from the corner she found herself practically hiding in and rushed to do an enervate charm on Ginny when Ron walked in and was on the verge of having a heart attack at the sight of his sister bleeding on the floor. Hermione and Devonny were fussing over a now weeping Ginny and Sirius came with Mrs. McCarry who was not happy. She shooed Dev and Hermione away and got to fixing the odd shaped cut on Ginny's arm properly.  
  
"That's it. You're going back to England." Sirius was pulling his rank and being a typical safety concerned adult. At this last statement everyone showed signs of being upset. Draco's arm went around Dev's waist and she hugged him, not knowing what she'd do without him. "All of you are going to England." He said lastly and they all fell silent.  
  
They were packed and booked on a flight for the next day on another muggle airplane, which was thought to be "the safest way to travel". Devonny was in a less than happy mood. She went by herself to see her horses for what could've been the last time and was then herded into the van with the rest of the group. Once they said goodbye to Mrs. McCarry and got on the flight Devonny remembered the best summer she ever had with her new friends and wondered what her new school was like. Draco was already telling her about all of the classes, but none of the new information was sinking in. The flight didn't seem that long, but maybe that was because she fell asleep for most of it. Dev woke just before landing.  
  
Once out of the gate a stern looking woman named McGonnagal retrieved them. "So, you must be the McCarrys." She said looking over Dev and Greg. "I'm professor McGonnagal, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I'll be taking you to the school. We had a temporary fireplace due to the special circumstances so we can travel from here to Hogwarts by Floo and have nobody know. This way please." She led them to a door behind the vendors and sure enough, there was a fireplace. Two by two they shouted their destinations and appeared in the Great Hall. Confused students eating breakfast turned to see seven students and one teacher appear through a hole in the wall.  
  
"Ah, well. May I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore. "Due to certain aspects of their trip, the students were called back from their exchange program and have brought two Americans with them. We'll have to sort them, so please welcome Greg McCarry." Greg stepped up to the stool in the middle of the room and the hat was placed on his head. A few moments went by and "Gryffindor" was shouted. He joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were now at the table. Devonny was called next and whispers came from all corners of the room. Things such as "Wasn't she that model?" and "She's on the cover of Teen Witch all the time!" were said. Dev pretended not to hear them, and sat on the stool. The hat stayed on her head a while longer than Greg's and it seemed as if it would never end. The hat finally shouted a house. "Slytherin" It said. 


	14. Ch 14

Devonny got up, not knowing where to go when Draco took her by the hand and led her to the Slytherin table where she met the other people in her house. All eyes were on her and when she sat down chatter erupted from all parts of the room.  
  
Draco somehow managed to speak over all of the noise. "Dev, this is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco seemed to have a bit of embarrassment in his voice when he introduced them. The jaws of the two boys seemed to fall to the floor when they caught sight of Devonny.  
  
"Draco!" A fairly large girl who seemed to have eye shadow up to her hairline hugged Draco from behind around the neck who cringed and struggled to get away from her.  
  
"Dev, this is Pansy."  
  
Once Pansy caught sight of Devonny she became extremely excited. "Are you the model from Teen Witch?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Dev stared down at her plate and smiled a bit. Maybe being in England wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"Oh My Gosh! It is her!" Pansy shrieked across the Great Hall. Girls voices chattered over.  
  
Dev got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table where she met her friends and brother who scooted over to make room between she and one of the Weasley twins. "Well, Dev, you seem to have made quite a few friends."  
  
"Greg, please, you know that once I've been here for two days no one will ever notice me."  
  
"I won't forget who you are," a redhead boy next to Ron said.  
  
"Neither will I."  
  
"Oh my gosh! There are two of them." Dev said loudly.  
  
"I'm Fred and this is George." Fred said gesturing to his twin.  
  
"You're Weasleys." Dev smiled.  
  
"And you're Devonny McCarry. Ron writes home about all of you." Fred shook Devonny's hand and moved over to give Dev a seat on the bench.  
  
Draco looked across the Great Hall to his girlfriend and couldn't believe what he saw. She was talking to a Weasley. It was Fred or George. He could never keep those two straight. Not only was she talking to him, she was sitting next to him. Something had to be done.  
  
"So then she went back to the cage to find that there were now two in there. And the next time there were four. They just kept doubling and finally McGonnagal."  
  
"Um.Dev, we should go, I have to show you around." Draco was standing right near the Gryffindor table verbally prying Dev away from Weasley's enthralling story about the multiplying rats.  
  
"Oh, sure Draco. Have you met Fred?" She asked standing up when she was pulled into Draco's kiss.  
  
Smirking in a very arrogant way Draco replied, "Yes," took Devonny by the hand and walked out of the great hall.  
  
"Goodbye!" Dev shouted back at Fred.  
  
Pansy watched as Draco put his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the Great Hall. He'd learn his lesson. So would she. They both would.  
  
George Weasley sighed. She was beautiful and smart and funny, and he quite liked Devonny. Too bad she was going out with Draco. And too bad that George introduced himself as Fred. 


	15. Ch 15

A/N: I'm sorry for not writing sooner. I've been busy with school and all. Here's the next chapter. I have more on the way! Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall shortly after Draco and Devonny and went to the Gryffindor Tower. On the way there, Harry asked "What do you think about Dev and George?".  
  
"I think there's going to be problems." Was Hermione's reply.  
  
"Do you think that we should warn George." They were walking down the corridor which split into the Gryffindor and Slytherin hallways when they ran into Slytherin hallways when they ran into a couple kissing in the corner next to the statue of Sir Nicholas. Harry and Hermione had to do a double take before they realized that the couple was indeed Draco and Dev.  
  
"Really, Dev! What shall we tell your mother?" Hermione pretended to act shocked, but the smirk gave it all away.  
  
"Nothing, because if you told her anything, I could just deny everything. Besides, you have no proof." Devonny smirked right back in a playful manner.  
  
"Dev, have you thought of being an attorney?"  
  
"Yeah, but there's no adventure in it."  
  
"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow. McGonnagall said that our scheduled would be in our rooms when we get there." Harry ushered Hermione toward the Gryffindor tower. "I don't think that we have to worry about George."  
  
"I don't think so either." Hermione and Harry walked off hand in hand to the common room.  
  
"This is the Slytherin tower entrance the password is Basilisk." Dev nodded and entered the common room where she found a room with armchairs and a fire burning in a fireplace. "What's wrong?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing. It just seems so cold. I miss the farm, Draco."  
  
Draco hugged her and told her not to worry. "I'm sure we'll be back when everything is straightened out. This way is the girls' dormitory." He lead her up a staircase when Dev stopped. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, if this is the girls' dormitory, then aren't you not allowed to be up here?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Please, I'm your uncle's favorite student. I'm not going to get in trouble when I'm just showing you around." He showed her to the sixth year girls' room, said goodnight and went to his room.  
  
The Next Day The following day Devonny got up and remembered that she didn't have any Hogwarts school robes and her Rolling Hills uniform was in transit from America to England. She had no uniform to wear. Dev sighed and grabbed a muggle sweater and hip huggers out of her limited suitcase which was only supposed to last one day. She changed and looked in the mirror. The sweater was typical American style. Slightly short so if she walked totally upright some of her stomach was showing and the jeans were magically enhanced to bring out what she wanted and hide what she didn't. The pants flared out at the bottom and the purple and black combination went perfectly with her now blue eyes. She magically put on some makeup and put her hair up in two small messy buns in back of her head. "Perfect." She said and walked out the door and down to the common room.  
  
Draco was hanging out with his friends who were on the Quidditch team (in prior years) when all eyes turned toward the stairs of the girls dorm. Shane, a beater, made a comment that caused Draco to push him. "Dev, you wanna head down to breakfast?" Draco broke the uneasy silence.  
  
"Sure." She took his hand and went down to the Great Hall. When they got there heads turned. Everyone stared and talked. Draco led Dev to the Slytherin table when she asked if she could sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  
  
"Sure." Draco didn't seem happy about it, though.  
  
Fred and George weren't there, so Dev sat next to Harry when two fifth year girls came up to her with a magazine asking for an autograph. She whispered to them to pull her aside in the hallway before lunch, as not to make a scene.  
  
"Devonny McCarry, please come here." Dumbledore told her. Dev did as she was told and went to the teachers' table. "Devonny, you are out of uniform."  
  
"I know sir, and I'm sorry. I don't own a Hogwarts uniform, and my Rolling Hills one is in transit between America and here. I don't know what's taking it so long."  
  
"Well for now you can wear your own clothes, but the next Hogsmeade weekend I expect you to get your own uniform, but until then you may wear what you wish."  
  
"Thank you sir." Devonny went and sat back at the Gryffindor table, where she began talking to Harry. "I'm kinda upset that I didn't get to see my foster brothers and sisters before they went back to America." She said while buttering her toast.  
  
A few minutes later the owls came in with the mail. A huge barn owl flew and swooped dangerously close to Devonny and Harry who had to duck to keep from being decapitated. An official looking envelope fell right onto Devonny's plate. Draco made his way over to the Gryffindor table to see what was going on.  
  
Devonny came back up from underneath trying to ignore the whispering and odd looks from students everywhere. She opened the envelope which lifted itself out of her hands and formed a bow tie shape. It spoke. "Ms. Jane McCarry and Mr. Sirius Black cordially invite you to attend their joining in Holy Matrimony. Reception to follow." It then folded itself back into an envelope and settled itself back on the table.  
  
"What?!" Devonny, Harry, and Draco shouted all at once. The only response they got, though was another bomb dive by the same owl with a regular envelope.  
  
Devonny opened it and read aloud to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco, who now felt no shame in sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Dear Dev, Harry, and the rest of the crew, I know this may be a bit of a shock, but, as you have just heard, Sirius and I are getting married. The wedding will be during Christmas break. We hope to see you all there. We would also like to tell you that the papers came through and Severus is now guardian of Draco. Devonny, your agency has a spot in downtown Hogsmeade and you are allowed to continue with your career. I have discussed it with Professor Dumbledore. I hope you all do well until I see you next. - Mrs. McCarry. P.S. Devonny, If I hear negative reports regarding your conduct in school, you will be doing chores straight until you turn twenty one." She finished reading and looked up at everyone. " I can't believe it! They've known each other for two months, and now they're getting married?" 


	16. Ch 16

A/N: This is dedicated to all my friends who waited soooo long to read it. I love you guys! (even if you are a drummer)  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, if I wrote the Harry Potter books, Harry would play trombone and Draco would play trumpet, so obviously I'm not claiming any rights to Harry Potter.  
  
"Well, Dev, it could be worse. She could be marrying someone nasty." Harry always had a habit of looking on the bright side of things and people who did that always got on Devonny's nerves.  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean other than the fact that we're in some weird prophecy, starring in a play in another country, I've not seen my foster brothers and sisters because they left for America the same day we did, and my horse is where I can't even ride it, all is well." Devonny seemed to let out all of her frustrations in one breath.  
  
"Draco! You've lowered yourself to sitting with Gryffindors, although with that girlfriend you've got, I'm not surprised."  
  
Devonny glared at Pansy, but then the glare switched into a smirk. "Really Pansy, I would've expected that a fine witch such as yourself would know a spell to get rid of PMS. I believe there's an article on it in Teen Witch, and if that fails, there's always Midol."  
  
"Watch your back Devonny McCarry." Pansy left with her robes trailing after her.  
  
"We could add that to the list of lovely reasons I should be home." Dev said, but then seemed as if she was going to cry.  
  
"Attention students, Quidditch try outs begin this week. Gryffindors try out today. Your captain is Harry Potter. Hufflepuffs try out tomorrow. Your captain is Ernie McMillan. Slytherins begin on Wednesday. Captain Draco Malfoy. Ravenclaws are on Thursday and your captain is Cho Chang. Captain positions were decided last night by the heads of each house. I wish you all good luck." McGonnagal left for her classroom. Chatter erupted and students went to class.  
  
Greg didn't have any classes with his sister, or his other friends, but he did have classes with Fred and George, so he wasn't entirely on his own. Above all he was having a fairly good first day.  
  
Devonny's day wasn't going as well. Potions class was a complete disaster. Professor Snape in his infinite wisdom thought that Pansy needed help in potions, so Devonny was assigned to help her. They were making a simple camouflage potion that changes the color and design of any object to match what it was on or next to. Rolling Hills' potions class was more advanced, so Devonny had done this in her fifth year. Pansy was struggling with it, so when Dev went to help her, she "accidentally" spilled the potion all over Dev.  
  
"You moron!" Dev screamed at Pansy who just sat there laughing. The entire class became silent as Devonny's sweater started to disappear. "I thought Slytherin was the house of intelligent and cunning people! How did you get in?" Everyone laughed, even the Gryffindors.  
  
Dev leapt up as she noticed that her shirt was disappearing. "Devonny," her uncle said. "The potion wasn't finished. It'll just make whatever it touches disappear." Draco being the gentleman he inwardly was took off his robe from over his uniform and put it over Devonny. "Draco, go take Dev to Madam Pomfrey her skin must be disappearing by now. Miss Parkinson, you will receive two weeks detention."  
  
As soon as Draco ushered her to the door Devonny collapsed in pain. "Professor, it's alright. I'll carry her to the hospital wing. It will be alright." He did just as he said, but when he got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was not happy.  
  
"Malfoy, you're staying here. This is a job that I'll need another person for. Go get my kit off the shelf over there."  
  
Draco did as he was told but still talked to calm his nerves. "Professor said that it'll make her skin disappear, did it do that?"  
  
"Malfoy, the word wasn't disappear, it should have been disintegrate. The potion was extremely acidic when not finished, so what your girlfriend has on her is acid burning away her skin." Draco sat down, and although he didn't see what she was doing, he knew that the school mediwitch was stopping very powerful acid from eating away his girlfriends' internal organs. "Malfoy, go get a basin of water."  
  
As soon as Draco left, Devonny became conscious again. "I'll kill her."  
  
"What's that, dear." Madam Pomfrey was just finishing patching Dev up.  
  
"Parkinson. I'll kill her."  
  
"Not tonight, I'm afraid. You're staying here"  
  
Draco arrived with the water which the nurse used to wash up with.  
  
Malfoy and Dev sat talking for a few minutes. "Draco, can you do me a favor."  
  
"I will not throw pansy's body in the forbidden forest. I'd be arrested with you."  
  
Dev laughed. "No, I was wondering if you can go up to the dorm room and get some of my clothes." She was messing with the hospital gown that she was wearing.  
  
"Some people have a study, and I'm not looking forward to running into Parkinson there. This is our study period."  
  
"Well, can you get me any clothes?" She seemed desperate.  
  
"Alright. I'll find something." He walked out of the hospital wing only to run into Harry and Ron. Hermione was researching what happened to Dev.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine Weasley. She just needs real clothes. Go in and see her. She needs to talk to someone."  
  
Ten minutes later everyone except Greg and Ginny who were in class was in the Hospital wing and Dev was sitting up and happy wearing Draco's Quidditch jersey, which was way to big for her, but she didn't care. "Congratulations, Harry. You'll make a good captain."  
  
"Are you trying out for Slytherin's team?" Dev smiled and nodded, but no one saw Draco frowning in the corner of the room. "I didn't know that you brought your broom with you."  
  
"Well, I figured that I mind as well get some flying in since I can't ride."  
  
"Well, Dev, we have to go to class. We'll see you later." Ron led the rest of the crowd out of the hospital wing and into the hall.  
  
On the Quidditch Field "Ginny? You're trying out?" Harry seemed confused. Ginny never tried out for Quidditch.  
  
"Yup." She seemed to be picking up more and more confidence from Dev. It must be an American thing.  
  
"Okay, go secure the goal hoops and we'll have Katie and Angelina try you. Harry looked down the list of people trying out. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnett graduated last year.  
  
Ginny Weasley- Keeper Ron Weasley- Chaser Colin Creevy- Keeper Greg McCarry- Chaser  
  
He was short one chaser. Harry swore under his breath. They would be no match for Slytherin. Seamus wouldn't play this year, because he had a bad arm after falling the year before. God forbid one person got hurt, there were no reserves to back them up. He looked around for someone, anyone to fill in. He spotted someone on the side of the field reading a book. "Hey 'Mione!" She looked up and smiled as he ran toward her. "How would you want to be a chaser?"  
  
"No way, Potter." She smiled playfully.  
  
"Please." He was practically begging now.  
  
"Don't you have enough?"  
  
"Not nearly. Please Hermione. If you do this we'll have just enough for a team, but we won't have enough for reserves."  
  
She softened. "Fine, but just so you know, I hate sports." She borrowed his broom and flew around a bit and tossed the ball. Hermione wasn't good, but Greg was good enough for the two of them. Ron was about average. Luckily Colin, who was beaten by Ginny, stayed as a reserve. They were alright. The Gryffindors had a team.  
  
The next day Dev got out of the hospital. She quickly went to her dorm room, showered, and put clothes on and ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone turned and looked at her. Everyone except for pansy who was too bust laughing with Millicent Bullstrode. "Parkinson!" Devonny's voice caused all conversations to cease. "Do you have a death wish?" Snape stood up as if to stop a fight if it started. Dumbledore simply looked amused. American tempers were fun to watch. "No wonder Draco dumped you!" Devonny touched a nerve. Pansy was on the verge of hexing Devonny to the ground but her train of thought was derailed by more ranting from Dev. "Stay away from me."  
  
The entire Gryffindor table just looked at one another and burst out laughing at Devonny's screaming. Draco smirked at Pansy. Who seemed embarrassed by the entire ordeal. "Dev, that will be kinda difficult because you're tutoring her in potions starting today after school." Devonny groaned and sat at the Gryffindor table, as far away from Pansy as possible.  
  
Ginny was eating her breakfast when Dev had an idea. "Hey Ginny! Would you ever consider highlighting your hair?" Ginny looked at Devonny and silently nodded yes while signaling that her brothers wouldn't allow it, though. Dev passed her a piece of parchment.  
  
Meet me in the potions classroom after school. Bring your cauldron.  
  
Ginny smiled after Dev left for class. She was going to do something with her hair! She wanted to look as pretty as possible.  
  
Devonny's day went fairly smoothly, but it didn't look as stress-free for Snape. He was doubling teaching Potions and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. The professor looked exhausted and Devonny was the only one who noticed. Since Potions was the last class of the day, Devonny just stayed and waited to do Ginny's hair and to teach Pansy. The question was: teach what?  
  
"Oh, Dev! I love it!" Ginny was examining her new blonde streaked hair in a mirror.  
  
Pansy looked over from her invisibility potion at what was going on. She wondered what it would be like to have friends to do your hair and joke with. She figured she'd take a chance and hope that this McCarry creature wasn't as bad as she thought she was. "I always wanted to highlight my hair!"  
  
Devonny looked over from Ginny to Pansy and smiled. "Well, Pansy, I think that we can manage it. What do you think, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny looked back at Dev and answered. "Oh, yes. She'd look lovely with blonde highlights!"  
  
"Well, while that potion is brewing, we'll do it. Ginny, go fix that mirror. I think that there was a crack in it." Dev gave the orders, but Ginny was confused. There was no crack in the mirror. Dev gave her an urging look and then Ginny understood.  
  
"Oh, so there is! I'll be back." Ginny left the room.  
  
"Now, Pansy, I know just what to do. Just let me see. Oh, yes. I'll just use that same spell that I used on Ginny."  
  
Five minutes later Ginny came back with the "fixed" mirror and handed it to pansy who looked at her "gorgeous highlighted hair". "Oh Dev, I love it. Thank you. I'm going to go see how everyone likes it!" Forgetting about her potion, she ran out of the room giggling.  
  
"Well, how did I do?" Devonny was standing there with a smirk on her face that would have made Fred and George look innocent.  
  
"She looks like Ronald McDonald." Ginny was now cracking up.  
  
"Oh! Darn! I was striving for 'disgrace of Slytherin'." Devonny was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Wait till she sees that they're Gryffindor colors!" They gave each other high-fives and packed up. 


	17. Ch 17

A/N: HeHe another chapter! I need help, you see, I was wondering if I should write a sequel. Review and tell me! I need your advice. (Especially that of the trumpet player and drummer!).  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim  
  
Devonny was terrified to sleep in the girls' dorm room that night. Pansy was fit to be tied when she walked into the common room and everyone laughed at her. Devonny had at least five people congratulate her. As a matter of fact, Devonny was so afraid that she slept in the common room that night. When she woke up she found a blanket draped over her and Draco sleeping in the armchair next to her.  
  
"Good morning!" The bright sunshineyness of Dev's voice brought Draco round. "Quidditch tryouts today!" He frowned at his and nodded, which seemed strange. Usually he liked Quidditch.  
  
Dev's day seemed to fly by. She knew most of the material in all her new classes, and was a year ahead in potions. Devonny rushed around before tryouts to change clothes, locate her broom, and write her mom. The note was short, but said a lot.  
  
Mom,  
  
Thanks for warning me! I'm terribly upset. (I'm not really. I just thought it would make the note more dramatic!) Sirius is a great guy. Congrats! So the wedding is on Christmas break? Where? I need details! Shall I convince Jonathan to design a dress? Write back soon. I miss all of you!  
  
Love, Devonny  
  
She posted the note and checked her watch realizing that she was supposed to be down on the field. She threw on some workout sweats and a short, tight top, grabbed her broom, and ran to the field. Devonny was shocked at what she saw when she reached the field. There wasn't one girl in sight. Dev found her boyfriend arguing with what looked like Shane and another boy. "Okay, what are you guys arguing about?"  
  
"Dev, we weren't arguing."  
  
"Okay, what were you guys getting into a heated discussion with opposing opinions over?"  
  
"See, she'd bring the team down." Shane said looking Dev up and down.  
  
"Ex-cuse me?" Dev was starting to get offended.  
  
"We were saying that you shouldn't be on the team because you can't handle it!" Draco and Crabbe realized that it was kind of pathetic when a guy six foot tall who played Quidditch had to get into a screaming contest with a girl who was known for modeling evening gowns.  
  
"I can handle more than you know." This was true. Dev was the girl who took Roosevelt's Rough Riders to a whole new level. "Do you dare go one on one with a girl."  
  
"This should be easy." Shane had a smirk on his face and looked toward the pitch.  
  
"Bring it on." Dev shot Draco a look to kill and walked to the pitch.  
  
"Dev!" Draco called after his girlfriend who stopped in her tracks and whipped around to face him.  
  
"Draco, as of now I think that you are a very weak person. You've been upset whenever I mentioned, and I'm not in a fit state to speak to you right now. Come back tomorrow."  
  
"Hey, Dev. Getting scared?" Everyone on the field landed and was crowding around Shane, who in turn was telling everyone what was going on.  
  
"Nope."  
  
The two brooms rose into the air and Crabbe tossed the Quaffle into the air. Dev caught it and proceeded to fly toward Shane's goal, but was held back by the end of the broomstick by Shane. She spun in the air easily and he released her broomstick.  
  
Dev laughed and turned to him. "No rules! The first one to ten goals wins!" Shane apparently thought this was a brilliant idea, because he sped after her. Devonny made the goal easily. She made the next eight rather easily also, but so did Shane, who tied with her. The next one would decide who won, and if Devonny stayed as a Chaser. The only way to get the Quaffle from the other person was to be rough, because there was no throwing of the ball. Both players had hands on the ball and were fighting over it, but Dev decided to be the most ruthless and kicked the back end of his broomstick, which caused him to loose balance and let go of the ball. Devonny made the goal.  
  
Both players landed and shook hands. Shane said "I'm still against girls playing Quidditch, but if you're going to play like that, then welcome aboard."  
  
Draco decided this was the moment to butt in. "Well, that would be great if Shane was captain, but since he's not, I decide who gets on the team." Devonny looked at him, mounted her broom, and flew off toward the castle, where she landed a few minutes later.  
  
Dev stormed up to the Gryffindor room, screamed the password at the Fat Lady, and entered. Fred and George were sitting on the couch talking to Harry who was in one of the armchairs. She walked over to the couch and just fell on top of Fred and George. She buried her head in George's shirt. "Oh George! He's so awful."  
  
"Um, Dev, How did you know I'm George when I introduced myself to you as Fred. I didn't mean that, by the way." He hugged his friend who looked to be upset. This was completely obvious, as she was crying, but to George Weasley , she could just have just had allergies.  
  
"I knew."  
  
"How did you know?" He was curious now.  
  
"Well, at first I didn't, but then I heard some people call you George. Plus, you have a definite "George" aura about you." She smiled weakly at him. "I just wanted to see how long you'd stand me calling you Fred."  
  
"Very funny. Now, who did what?"  
  
"Draco," she began, and then she "spilled". Everything came pouring out. Fred and Harry sat, interested and thinking of what to do.  
  
Greg came walking in holding Ginny's hand. "Oh, hey Dev." He stopped and spun around. "Dev! How did you get here?"  
  
"Mom shipped us here, remember."  
  
"No, how'd you get into the Gryffindor common room? How'd you know the password? You're in Slytherin."  
  
"Um, thanks for the reminder. I don't know how I got here. Somehow I just knew." Dev had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Well, I just saw Draco, and he's looking all over for you."  
  
"I don't want to see him."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"We had an argument." Dev was still sitting on George's lap which had the ability of looking like it could cause a whole different argument.  
  
"Hey, Dev, I have and idea." Dev turned and looked at George with enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, that was smooth, Malfoy!" Shane, who now liked Devonny was staring at the castle which she just entered.  
  
"What?" You just managed to get the hottest girl at Hogwarts mad at you! That's not a good thing to do. You saw what she did to Pansy!"  
  
"Dev wouldn't do anything like that to me." Draco had a far off look. He was right. Dev wouldn't do something like that to Draco. She'd so something much, much worse, and indeed she did.  
  
Breakfast the next morning was interesting. Devonny had slept in the Gryffindor dorm, and Draco didn't sleep at all. Since Dev slept with the Gryffindors (that doesn't sound right at all!), she ate breakfast with them. Draco ate with the Slytherins where he decided to finally talk to Dev. He gathered a courage. I'm a Malfoy. She has to listen to what I say. "Dev."  
  
His girlfriend turned around to face him along with all her other Gryffindor friends.  
  
Across the hall the Slytherins were beginning to gain intrest in the sight unfolding in front of them. "Five galleons says she dumps him." And "You're on!" were only some of the things said.  
  
"What?" She had a perturbed look on her face.  
  
"I can't believe you just stormed off yesterday!" Draco's voice was rising, as was Devonny's temper.  
  
"Draco, I don't feel like speaking to you."  
  
"Yeah, well you are!"  
  
"Fine. Let's talk. I think it's over Draco!" She was shouting now and everyone seemed to be listening. "But, I do think something's starting with Shane. He's kinda cute. Or maybe that Hufflepuff seventh year." She was smiling.  
  
"I forbid you to date a Hufflepuff!"  
  
"You know, you're right. That's not my style. No. I found someone much better." She turned to her left and sat on George's lap. "I found my guy, Draco." The results of this remark brought excitement from everywhere. Hermione choked on her eggs. Harry looked about ready to pass out. Ron spit his soda across the table, and Ginny fell off the bench.  
  
Greg got up and walked over to Draco. "We need to talk." Draco gulped and followed him out of the Great Hall expecting his body to be found in the dungeons in a few months.  
  
After Draco strode out of the hall with her brother, Dev received her mail. The usual: Teen Witch, her paycheck, and a note from her mom. Dev opened the letter.  
  
Devonny,  
  
I'm glad to hear that you and you're brother are doing well in school. Sirius and I actually decided on the farm for the wedding. I've arranged it with your principal (is that what you call him?) for you and your friends to stay a few days after break to relax from the wedding. Tell me how everyone is! How are Harry, Ron, and Hermione? And you and Draco? You two make such a cute couple! I will wait for your letter.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
Dev became upset and ran out of the hallway, nearly hitting Draco, to her the Gryffindor common room. Greg followed with the letter  
  
. Draco watched Dev run out of the Great Hall and down the hallway. He regretted what her brother was going to do to her for getting his sister upset. Surprisingly, Greg seemed sympathetic. "I can't believe that just happened. I think we just broke up. Did we just break up?"  
  
"Draco, you guys just broke up."  
  
"Well, what do I do now. I can't believe that just happened."  
  
"Don't worry, she's just steamed. She'll cool down in a few days. What happened anyway?" Greg and Draco sat in the hallway.  
  
"Well, Shane has wanted Dev since he first saw her. So much, actually that I had to warn him that if he ever laid one hand on her he'd be a dead man. He never listens. Anyway, Quidditch tryouts came, and it's been Slytherin policy for four years now to have an all male team. I thought that it was fair just to let her try out and if she was better than the other guys I'd think of something to do. Well, Shane didn't want her to try out, and because he's one of those sickening people who was probably thinking of Dev in the locker room, he changed his mind. Dev thought that I still wasn't going to allow her on the team after she beat Shane one on one, and blew up at me."  
  
"She'll get over it. Try talking to her."  
  
"Oh, that'll be a happy conversation." Draco got up to go to class.  
  
Dev sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room and cried. George walked in shortly after. "George, I feel terrible! How could I have been so mean?"  
  
George comforted her. "Dev, he'll deal."  
  
"I know, he always does. You better get to class." She started to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Do you think that I've never cut class before?"  
  
"Well, no, but you really shouldn't."  
  
"You've never cut class before?" He was now grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Dev thought of the time she filled the principal's office with newspaper. It had taken one "free period". "Once," she sputtered, "but it was for a good cause."  
  
"How about this. We'll go to Hogsmeade. I've got my broom. Have you got yours?" He helped her up.  
  
"No, it's in my room at Slytherin."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We'll just use mine. Give me a minute to change out of these robes." He ran up the stairs and down the hall. Dev looked down at her clothes. She had on a deep blue peasant top that wasn't to witch, but wasn't too muggle, and a pair of black bells. What did people wear in England?  
  
George returned in a few minutes carrying a broom and wearing a sweater and jeans they walked to a window with a ledge and opened it. He leaned out, held the broom steady, until it started to float, got on, and helped Dev on. They flew for about ten minutes and landed behind Zonko's Joke Shop. "Come on, Dev. Let's have fun." The two walked down the streets talking and laughing until they became hungry and went for lunch.  
  
"Well, actually, school in America isn't that different from here." They were having lunch and having a rather good time considering one of them just had a nasty breakup with her boyfriend. "See, we do go home after each school day, but we have about the same amount of homework. We have classes with our friends and have fun on weekends. I think Draco went into culture shock when he came to America." The two became rather quiet very quickly.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"I don't know." She liked George. He was blunt and had an unpredictable way about him and it drove her crazy. "What do you think?"  
  
George only shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I think. What you feel is the only thing that matters.  
  
"Thanks for helping me. You welcomed me from the first moment I came here. Almost everyone else hates me."  
  
"Dev, have you seen the way every guy in Hogwarts looks at you? The only people who hate you are the girls in your class and the older girls. Everyone else idolizes you."  
  
Dev blushed. "Let's talk about something else."  
  
"Okay. What was your first year at wizarding school like?"  
  
Dev laughed. "Well, let's see. That was when I lost my wand my very first day, and knocked my entire class off the risers for pictures, and blew up the potion lab."  
  
"How did you manage those last two?"  
  
"Well, I dropped my wand on the risers and slid on it into everyone else and, in result, caused everyone else to go tumbling down with me. The potions lab requires a little more explanation. I was taking my midterm exam in potions and I put the wrong ingredient into my cauldron. The wolfsbane had a bad reaction with the powdered bats' ears and the potion turned acidic. I tried to fix it and, being the dumb first year I was, used the wrong spell. That's how I got the school a new potions room."  
  
George laughed. "That sounds like my first year."  
  
"Oh, do tell."  
  
"Well, Fred and I were the terrors of the school from day one. So, naturally, we had to make an entrance."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well, we blew up the sorting hat stool."  
  
"You're kidding." "Nope. Why do you think it's as tattered as it is? Yes, there was that, and the time we turned the entire Slytherin common room pink. Oh, and the time we set pixies loose at the Halloween ball. They cancelled that affair for a few years, but I believe it's back this year. Next week, I believe." George opened the door for her, and they stepped out onto the street.  
  
"A ball?" Dev stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You mean a ball with fancy dresses, music, and things like that?" Panic was spreading over her face.  
  
"Yes, but the dresses must be in costume. I mean, it's kind of like a masquerade ball. What's wrong?"  
  
A wide smile spread across her face. "I have nothing to wear!" They continued walking down the street.  
  
"Well, don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll think of something. Although, when you have to worry about your boyfriend out dressing you, it's sad."  
  
"Yes, well, he always had this thing about looking good. It must be the way he was brought up." She smirked and walked on contently.  
  
"Well, when he brings Pansy, she'll bring him down." Quickly realizing what he said, George became a wide-eyed, stuttering, mass. "I'm sorry, Dev. I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I believe I have the solution to our problem." She pointed up at a sign which read; Reflections Agency. "It's my old agency! Let's go in." Reluctantly, George followed.  
  
"May I help you?" The woman at the desk asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Chris. Can you get him for me?"  
  
"Do you have an appointment." The woman's attitude was astounding.  
  
"I don't need one. Just tell him Devonny McCarry's here to see him."  
  
The woman blinked a few time and then stood up from behind her desk. "Oh, of course, Ms. McCarry. I'll go get him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Draco waltzed into the Gryffindor common room and ran into none other than Seamus Diggory. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Get a life Diggory." He walked away and over toward Greg.  
  
Lavender looked up from an old issue of Teen Witch and turned to Parvatti. "He's really spent too much time in America."  
  
"Greg, have you seen Dev?" Draco asked.  
  
"No she's been gone all day, along with George Weasley."  
  
"OOOoooOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
"Shut up!" A disgruntled Draco screamed at Parvatti and Lavender.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Greg asked.  
  
Draco blinked a few times, and then answered. "I don't know."  
  
"Huh. Anyway, I'll let you know when she comes back."  
  
"Yeah, me and the rest of the castle. She cut the entire day of school!"  
  
"I know, but maybe you shouldn't be here right now. After that display at breakfast, I don't think there are many people here who want to see you. Plus, now everyone is planning on asking her to the Halloween ball next week."  
  
"There's a Halloween ball next week? When was this announced?"  
  
"The day we arrived. Dinner. You and Dev left early to do Who-knows-what in the halls." Draco stared blankly at him.  
  
"Harry and Hermione talk."  
  
Draco groaned and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.  
A/N: More soon! It's finished, I just have to do a little editing. Remember, should I write a sequel? 


	18. Ch 18

Hogsmeade: Reflection Agency  
  
"Devonny! It's good to see you."  
  
"Hi, Chris. I have an emergency. I need a gown." Dev stood there with a pleading look on her face.  
  
"Devonny McCarry, how good to see you!" The French accent gave it all away. Jonathan Perrier walked over to Dev and gave her a hug.  
  
"Bonjour Jonathan."  
  
"Devonny, you look wonderful. I'm looking forward to a whole line of clothing, being modeled by you of course. What has brought you here?"  
  
"Well, I need a dress." Jonathan gave a nod and all four of them started walking down a hallway. "You see, there's this ball, and I need to go looking like royalty."  
  
"I have just the thing." He led her to a rack of garment bags and pulled a red velvety one off. One by one, he undid the tiny buttons closing the bag, and Devonny could tell, just by the enclosure, that the dress must be beautiful. When he finished Devonny gasped. The gown was exquisite. "I am calling it Amazing Grace. Designed in your size of course. Try it on."  
  
She picked up the dress and carried it to the changing room as if she had come to this building a hundred times. Dev turned to George and said, "You have to wait to see this until the ball.", winked at him and walked into the dressing room. George waited patiently looking at the pictures on the wall of award winning gowns.  
  
Jonathan looked at Devonny in the dress. "Perfect, except for your hair. It's so short. Can you do anything about that?"  
  
Devonny took a deep breath and closed her sea blue eyes, and magically her hair grew to be two inches past her shoulder. "Better?" She smiled at him.  
  
"How did you- I mean. Oh well, now it's beautiful. This is indeed 'fit for royalty.'"  
  
"Great." The harsh, grating New York accent signaled Chris was still there. "One problem Devonny. You can't wear it unless you're in a shoot or show, remember."  
  
"If I bring a photographer with me can it be considered a shoot?"  
  
"Well, I suppose. Will that blond kid be there. That what's his name Draca, or Draco. That's it Draco! Will he be there?"  
  
Dev groaned. "Yes. I'll make sure he gets into the pictures. Everyone's going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Just give him the clothes then. I think that I should tell you, though, that we're no longer going out."  
  
"Uh-Huh. Well, we'll have him just do the male clothes at the ball. You don't have to be a couple." Chris turned from Dev and winked at Jonathan who saw him even though he was putting the dress back in the beautiful case and handing it to Dev. "Now run along kid, and I'll send Mandy up next week."  
  
"Thank you." She took the bag and ran out to meet George and head back to Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
"Where have you been?! No, don't answer that, I don't want to know." Greg was flipping out.  
  
"Oh yeah, cause you know that it's my style to take male friends of mine out and go to strip clubs! Greg, you need professional help."  
  
"And how did your hair grow that fast?"  
  
"None of your business." Dev was making her way out of the Gryffindor common room, but Greg kept following her. "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
She left and was finally going down the hallway toward the Slytherin common room when she ran into Seamus Finnigan. "Hey, Dev, I'm sorry to hear about Draco. He's such a git."  
  
'I know where this is going' Dev thought. "Hi Seamus."  
  
"Well, I was wondering. Will you go to the ball with me?" He stood looking at her, expecting her reaction to be to his favor.  
  
"I'm sorry Seamus, I just don't think I can go with someone to the ball. I think I need to go alone, but I believe that there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Will you accompany me?"  
  
Seamus, now happy that Dev was at least going to Hogsmeade with him said yes. "Hey, what's that?" he asked pointing to the bag.  
  
"Oh, just a dress." She said goodbye and made her way to her dorm.  
  
Hogsmeade: the next day  
  
"Ya know, Harry. When Sirius and Dev's mom get married, you and Dev are going to be like step-siblings."  
  
"Thank you, Ron, for that obvious bit of information." Hermione was smiling at him and holding Harry's hand.  
  
"That'll be great: the supermodel and the 'Boy Who Lived'!" This last caused everyone to laugh out loud. The usual group was crowding into the Three Broomsticks. Greg and Ginny sat next to Dev and Seamus, who sat next to Harry and Hermione, with Ron on Hermione's left, next to Fred and George. Needless to say, they needed a big booth.  
  
"Well, Ron, let's just say that the wedding's going to be interesting." Dev remembered that she had only two months to get ready.  
  
"Is Draco still going?"  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that he's supposed to model for the ball."  
  
"Oh, really? How did you get him to agree to that?" Hermione knew that Dev and Draco's blowout wasn't over this quickly.  
  
"Yeah, Greg, how did you do that?" Dev turned to her brother.  
  
"Well, I just told him that you were going to be doing this, Dev, and he wants you back." Immediately after he said it, Greg knew he made a big mistake.  
  
"Excuse me." Dev got up out of her seat and left the restaurant, drawing concerned looks from George, Harry, and Greg. Only Harry followed her out.  
  
Reflections Agency  
  
"Why should I do this?" Draco sat down in one of the sofas in the large warehouse-looking room.  
  
"Because she wants you back. I know it."  
  
"She won't even talk to me."  
  
Chris knew it was going to be difficult to persuade him. Devonny's happiness was important to him, but so was his own happiness, and he was very happy when profits shot up 30% last month when Draco was on the cover with Devonny. "Just confront her."  
  
"I've tried that."  
  
"Then think of something. Do you still want to go out with her?"  
  
"Yes." Draco stood, holding a box which held clothes fit for a ball. The next week was going to be interesting.  
  
"Then go. Think of something." Chris waved Draco out of the building and smiled to himself for a job well done.  
  
Hogsmeade Street  
  
"Dev!" Harry ran to catch up with Devonny . "I can't believe Greg just said that!"  
  
"Well, he was just looking at it from Draco's point of view." Harry and Dev stood at the street corner and talked. "You still like him, don't you?"  
  
"There they are!" Dev and Harry turned to see a mob of reporters running toward them with flashing cameras and quills.  
  
"Harry, is it true that your godfather is marrying Devonny McCarry's mother?"  
  
"Dev, is there anything romantic going on between you and Harry? What happened to Draco?"  
  
"Harry, how do you feel, going from being an orphan to having a family, now?"  
  
Dev and Harry were surrounded and they were slowly backing up until the reached a building. Not caring what it was, Dev pulled open the door and pulled Harry in, slamming and locking the door behind them.  
  
"May I help you?" a salesperson asked.  
  
"Oh no. Of all the stores." Dev put her head in her hands and whined.  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
"Victoria's Witches, Devonny?" Snape threw down a newspaper on his desk in front of Devonny and Harry with a picture of Dev and Harry looking through a window with lingerie in the background.  
  
"With all due respect, Uncle Severus, I think it's a rather nice photo."  
  
Snape slammed his fist down on top of it. "That may be the case, Devonny, but we now need to find a way to keep the press off the grounds. In the past two hours, Professor Dumbledore has received twenty requests for articles on you two. Oh well, it's not your fault. I'll owl your mother about it, Dev. You may go to dinner." He waved them off and without another word Devonny and Harry left.  
  
Once out of earshot they both burst out in laughter. "What were the chances that that would be the store behind us?!"  
  
"I don't know," Harry answered, "but we're never going to hear the end of this."  
  
"I wonder if anyone else knows about this." Just as Dev said this last, they rounded the corner for the Great Hall. The scene was chaos. Almost everyone had a newspaper, and when Dev and Harry walked in, they all erupted into applause. "This is one of the most embarrassing moments of my entire life."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
After everything calmed down, (AKA: after Dumbledore set a shot out of his wand to calm everyone down) Dev and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with their friends.  
  
"Where's Greg?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know." Dev turned around to look at the Slytherin table. 'Guess who's not there?' She thought. "So, do you guys know what you're going as to the ball?" Just as she asked this, a pink little owl flew into the Great Hall. "Izzit?" It flew down and landed on Dev's head, dropping a letter into her stew.  
  
"Devonny, that owl's pink." Harry just stared in wonder at it.  
  
"Of course it is." She tore open the letter with great enthusiasm, and read it aloud. "Dev, How's England? How's Ron? Tell him that I'm expecting a letter from him. Well, Dev, I have to say that I'm shocked. I always knew that you would model Victoria's, but I never thought that Harry would also. Everything over here's pretty much normal, besides the fact that everywhere I go I see little girls walking around with magazine photo's of you and Draco taped to their notebooks. They canceled the play on account of their entire cast going to England. I explained that you'd be back by spring, and Mr. Hedgekin said that he didn't want to do the play without you. So, we quickly put together Oklahoma, and all is well. I especially enjoy all those long letters describing Hogwarts that you're not writing. Hint Hint. Well, I'll see ya around. -- Eileen/ Eliza"  
  
"Why does Eileen have the nickname, Eliza?"  
  
"Well, we put on the play, My Fair Lady, and she was starring in it. The name stuck with her."  
  
"Oh" Ron was now wearing a smirk that suggested that he was going to be writing in the Gryffindor tower tonight.  
  
The Slytherin Dungeon  
  
"Come on, Draco. You have to." Greg was practically begging Draco.  
  
"Not happening. I'm a Malfoy."  
  
"And I'm an American. Who cares?"  
  
"It's going to take more than begging to get us back together." Draco threw his freshly cleaned shirt into a drawer, wrinkling the fabric.  
  
"Ah, so you can admit that you two can get back together. We're making progress."  
  
"We? We? WE are not doing anything. Least of all, making progress. Dev now hates me and I've broken up with her. It's a pleasant arrangement."  
  
"She cries whenever someone mentions your name."  
  
"She does not." The open drawer was now spilling over with half-folded, wrinkled shirts.  
  
"She does. It takes a lot to make her cry. I also have it on good authority that most of the single guys in this school are trying to take your place. Among them is Shane." Greg was now just looking at him with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"How. Do. You. Know. All. This?" Draco was now making a separate attempt at shoving his drawer closed with each syllable he spoke.  
  
"Well, with all this Slytherin-Gryffindor camaraderie going on, Neville Longbottom has started going out with Blaise Zabini. It's quite amusing, actually."  
  
The drawer flew across the room. "WHAT?"  
  
"Well, I just came here to give you an update and ask you if you would change your mind, but I guess it didn't work." Greg stepped over clean clothes and pieces of drawer toward the door.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Greg stopped in the doorway. "Yeah?"  
  
"Is she miserable?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Malfoys never ask advice, but this is an exception. How do I get her back?"  
  
Greg walked over to Draco. "Well, here's my plan."  
  
The Day of the Ball  
  
"What happened to Pansy's hands?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, she was going through my stuff and it just happens to magically enchanted to turn anyone's hands but mine red if they're in my case." Ginny laughed. They were walking to lunch. Everyone was babbling about the masquerade ball that night. They were all concerned about what everyone was going as and who they were going with and how they were going to do their hair. "Hey, Ginny. I'm stealing the prefects bathroom before the ball. Bring Hermione. I'll do your hair. Just come like two hours ahead of time."  
  
"Oooh, Thanks, Dev." Ginny smiled and they went and ate lunch. 


	19. Ch 19

Four Hours Later in the Girls' Prefect Bathroom  
  
"You guys are so lucky my trunk came. It has all of my stuff in it." Devonny was rummaging through the large box that she summoned from her dorm.  
  
"What are these things?" Ginny was fingering her rolled up hair.  
  
Dev kept rummaging. "In Americanese, we call those curlers." They were wearing of sweats, and a t-shirt, but brought their dresses with them. It turned out that Dev, who was not a prefect, raided the prefects' bathroom and she, Ginny, and Hermione used it for a pre-dance preparation area.  
  
"Do you always use muggle products?" Hermione looked up from her book, Famous Prophecies and What Actually Happened.  
  
"Well, I learned these tricks from my makeup stylist in America. She'd be helping us, but she's on vacation in Greenland. I hope she likes ice. Anyway, I use a mixture of muggle and magical beauty stuff. The outcome is actually quite amazing. I think you'll like it. Ah-ha!" She emerged from the trunk holding a small box.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"This," she said flipping open the small silver lid, "allows me to view and retrieve anything from my closet in America that I want. And I need my jewelry. Well, I can get that later. Come here. I'll undo your curlers." Ginny did as she said and after Dev pulled out the rolls, Ginny was left with deep auburn waves. "Perfect." Dev pulled out her wand. "Adfulgeo Coarguo." Sparkles suddenly appeared in Ginny's hair, giving it an amazing sparkle when she moved her head.  
  
"Very nice." Hermione nodded in approval.  
  
"Well, wait till you see what I do with yours. Come here."  
  
Hermione crossed the large bathroom. "Let's see what you can do with this mop."  
  
"It's not that bad, Hermione." Dev pushed her down onto a stool next to the mirror. She pulled her waist-length hair into a ponytail and began twisting it into a Rapunsel braid. "Convolvo." The braid immediately twisted itself into a bun in back of Hermione's head.  
  
"Oooh, Dev. That's amazing." Hermione said.  
  
"Thank you, now for makeup."  
  
"Ummm, I don't think my brother or parents will allow that." Ginny looked embarrassed.  
  
"Ginny, when I first met you I saw this meek little person who wanted so much to be her own person. You've come a long way. Are you just going to let them dictate what you are allowed to do?"  
  
"No," Ginny answered meekly.  
  
Dev sighed and looked at Ginny. She really was pretty. She had baby-doll features and her red hair made her stand out, but under all of that was the person who had been overshadowed by six older brothers. If there was something that Dev couldn't understand, it was a lack of self-confidence. "Come on, Ginny. Be brave. I promise I won't make you look terrible."  
  
"Okay. Praeteritus Livor." Immediately the circles under Ginny's eyes disappeared. Dev set to work on blush and lip-gloss.  
  
When the job was complete, Ginny loved it. She still looked like the same person, just with a little more color added to her pale skin. It was nice for a change.  
  
"Now, what does your dress look like?" Dev was just finishing up Hermione's makeup. Ginny ran over and unzipped her garment bag. "Ah!" Dev jumped back, almost knocking Hermione off the stool in the process. "Um, I mean. It's lovely. It's just not really going to match your hair." The dress was the most horrid shade of peach Dev had ever seen in her lifetime. It also had a very odd shape and looked several sizes too big for Ginny's small frame.  
  
"My cousin gave it to me."  
  
"Oh, well she must have very good taste." Dev was lying through her teeth. "Would you like to borrow one of my dresses?"  
  
"Oh, Dev, could I?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione let out a gasp of relief at Dev's last. As much as she loved Ginny, the poor girl would be laughed out of the great hall in that dress. Dev opened her little box and shouted "Accio Green!". A few moments later, Dev was holding a green dress in her arms. "Try this on for size." Ginny went into a stall and changed. Hermione changed into the stall next to her, and emerged first, wearing a blue spaghetti strap gown.  
  
"Dev, do you love doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Makeup, hair, and the like."  
  
"It's fun. Plus, I need something to do here."  
  
"You're going to the ball, right?"  
  
Dev sighed. "Yeah."  
  
"By yourself?" Hermione knew that Draco wasn't an option with Dev unless he did some serious apologizing.  
  
"Yeah. I think-"  
  
They were interrupted when Ginny walked out wearing Dev's green one- shouldered gown that just seemed to flow as if it was made for Ginny. It made her look elegant, but not too old.  
  
"Wow, Gin, you look great."  
  
"As do you," answered Ginny indicating Hermione's long blue dress. "When are you dressing, Dev?"  
  
"Now, actually. So you two should better get going. Your dates are probably waiting."  
  
"Well, alright. See you at the ball, Dev. Thank you so much!" Ginny led the way out the door, and as soon as it closed, Dev sprang into action 'I need to go looking like a queen.' She thought, and indeed she would.  
  
In the Slytherin Dungeon  
  
Draco groaned. He couldn't believe what he was going to do.  
  
"Relax, It'll all work out."  
  
"Doubtful." Draco was just finishing dressing in the clothes that were given to him by Chris. Draco's dress robes put Greg's to shame. They were white with silver trim, which matched his hair perfectly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Greg was just straightening his dark blue dress robes.  
  
"Because, public humiliation will not get Dev back. I don't do this sort of thing. I should just let her go. If she wants to date Shane, then let her date Shane. I have better things to do than butcher my reputation."  
  
"You're incredibly egotistical. Do you know that?"  
  
Draco sneered at him. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"Because you're amusing. Well, I better go and pick up my date. You better run down to the Great Hall soon. Photographers, ya know." Greg walked past Draco and out the door. "By the way, I think that both of you are stupid for letting such a small thing bother you."  
  
'This is going to be a long night' Draco thought, and indeed it would be.  
  
The Ball  
  
The scene at the Great Hall was, as Dev would say, "amusing". Fred and George were up to their usual antics, (AKA: giving a Slytherin a candy that made him turn into a pig and run around grunting at everyone in sight) Ron nearly fell off his chair when he saw Ginny ("Nice dress, but it's missing the other strap"), and Hermione and Harry were dancing on the floor. Devonny had not arrived yet, which made Draco all the more nervous although he didn't show it.  
  
"Ugh, Malfoy! You're contaminating the air!"  
  
"Shut up Weasly, and go back to the mother ship!" Draco was in no mood to start fighting with Ron, but it took his mind off Devonny. He didn't even notice Greg walk up.  
  
"Hey! How's it going?" Draco just glared at him. "That bad, huh?"  
  
He continued glaring. "She's not coming."  
  
"Yes she is."  
  
"Well, even if she is, I don't think I can go through with this. Public humiliation doesn't go over well with me."  
  
"Ooooh, Malfoy's going to be humiliated. I need to see this."  
  
Draco didn't have time to respond, because beyond Ron the crowds started parting, and he saw Devonny step through. She was beautiful, a goddess or princess, in white. Draco stood gaping at her. The confident aura about her made her even more stunning. Her dark hair was neatly pulled up with a tiara surrounding it, but allowing loose curls to fall down the back and one on each side of her face, framing her perfectly. The princess sleeves came almost to the slope of her shoulders, as if the dress were sewn onto her. The silver Renaissance bust line matched the sleeves, and ended so that the dress would fall in a perfect empire line. The girl wearing this dress was a Dev Draco had never seen before. Se ceased being Dev and became Devonny, a royal, an icon for others to worship. She seemed to glide past everyone. No one tried to speak to her, as she seemed unreachable to all those around her. Harry and Hermione stopped dancing and walked over to Greg, Ginny, Draco, and Ron.  
  
"Do I have permission from his girlfriend to dance with my new stepbrother?" Dev smiled. One such smile that Draco had never seen before. A smile that said 'I'm Devonny McCarry, and I don't need to be told what to do.'  
  
Devonny handed Ginny her mask and walked with Harry to the dance floor. It wasn't until then that Dev realized what she had started. When she and Harry walked on, everyone else stopped dancing, and just stood to the side and watched. Out of nowhere Mandy popped up and started snapping pictures. The dance ended and Harry led Devonny off the dance floor. She didn't even look at Draco.  
  
Dumbledore stopped the band and stood on the stage so that everyone was able to see him. "Well, now that I see that everyone is having a good time, it's time to get to business. May I have all the Quidditch captains up here, please? The first Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match is tomorrow. I expect to see you all there." Cho was the first to get up there, followed by Ernie McMillan. Harry went, and Draco followed. "Now, it's customary to announce who's made the house teams, so I turn you over to the captains."  
  
Cho, Harry, and Ernie were very nervous, but they got through announcing the teams without spontaneously combusting. Draco, on the other hand, was a different matter. He already named the beaters and now was onto the chasers. "This year, the chasers will be Shane Diecio, Tom Aequus, and Devonny McCarry, or at least I hope that's who they'll be. There's something that I have to do and have already cleared it with the headmaster. You see, I have to make an apology. I'm sorry that I let my ego get in the way of loving the greatest person I've ever known." Dev looked down and flushed. "So, I just have to say." The band played a few notes of a favorite song of Devonny's. The notes were followed by Draco's perfect singing. "If I can't love her, let the world be done with me!" The band exploded into a crescendo. Draco stepped off the stage and was met halfway across the dance floor by a smiling Devonny, who wasted no time in throwing her arms around him and kissing him. The entire room burst into applause, but Draco and Devonny didn't notice. They didn't even notice Mandy's flashbulbs going off around them. When they finally realized that half of the school was watching, they walked back to the dream team. Dev, the happiest she'd been in weeks, and Draco, the most embarrassed he'd been in weeks.  
  
"So, Draco, I see it all went well." Greg had the smug look on his face that he got when he won a Quidditch match.  
  
"I think I might claim the Imperious curse."  
  
"Wait, you were in on this?" Devonny was starting to put two and two together.  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
Dev sighed with relief. That was one thing off her mind. Draco's arm around her waist was a comfort to her rushing mind. 'Something's wrong.' She thought. 


	20. Ch 20

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I finished the story. Review and tell me if you want a sequel! I promise that'll come out much faster than this story! Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast, MASH, or Harry Potter  
  
The rest of the evening went smoothly. All the couples danced and laughed until the ball ended. As they were heading out, Hermione told Dev and Draco to change and meet her in the charms classroom. They did as she said.  
  
"Alright. Now that everyone's here, we can start." Harry, Greg, Ginny, Draco, Devonny, and Ron all gathered in the charms classroom in the middle of the night for a meeting that Hermione was conducting. "I have an idea."  
  
"Oh, there's something new." Dev smirked at her.  
  
"Oh, stop acting like Draco, and listen to me. I've been reading this book." Hermione held up a book of prophecies that came true.  
  
"Another surprise." This time it was Draco. Between he and Dev, the sarcasm quota for the day was filled in two minutes.  
  
"Well, as you all know I have been researching the prophecy book that we found in America. I found that all of the prophecies in the book came true, up until the second to last one. The one about us."  
  
"Well, you can't prove that it's about us." Ron seemed adamant about keeping this year as problem free as possible.  
  
"Just assume that it is."  
  
"Never assume anything. You make an -"  
  
"Finish that saying and I will throw the book at you. Literally." Hermione glared at Draco and for the first time in his life, he stopped mocking her.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay, guys. If all that's going on here tonight is one big fight, I'm going back to bed." Ginny looked tired, and not happy being dragged down into a freezing classroom in the middle of the night.  
  
"As I was saying, we could test the prophecy."  
  
"How would that work?" Harry looked skeptical.  
  
"There's a spell that we can use. We just need everyone to read this." She passed everyone a sheet of paper. "With your wands drawn and up."  
  
"And how exactly would this tell us if the prophecy is about us." Harry was scanning the piece of parchment in his hand.  
  
"It just says that we'll know. I think that we'll get some sort of sign."  
  
"If this kills me Hermione, I'll haunt you for the rest of my life."  
  
"Dev, shut up." Greg just glared at his sister. "Well, lets try it."  
  
They gathered in a circle with their wands drawn and pointing to the ceiling. Each person expecting something different.  
  
"Acclaro augurium columna eques capulus chrysanthus fulguritus clipeus argutiae devoveo defensor"  
  
It seemed unreal. A huge ball of fire floated in midair right where all the wands were pointed. It seemed to float there for a few minutes, but then a ray came down and seemed to hit each person, one at a time, starting with Ron, and ending with Devonny, knocking each one off their feet. When the last ray struck Devonny, there was a burst of light and the ball disappeared.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Greg stood up, brushing himself off and helping Ginny up.  
  
"I want Mommy." Dev was sitting up rubbing the back of her shoulder, as if it pained her.  
  
"Dev, what's wrong with your shoulder?" Draco was helping her to her feet.  
  
"I don't know. It hurts."  
  
"Yeah, so does my arm."  
  
Pretty soon the entire room was filled with complaints about a stinging sensation somewhere on them. It wasn't until Hermione looked at herself in a mirror that the first years used in levitating class the day before, that she knew what had happened. Right on her collarbone was a perfect North Star printed in her skin in silver. "Malfoy, roll up your sleeve."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Don't call me sir. Men are sirs. Women are ma'ams. I'm a woman. I'm a ma'am."  
  
"Yes sir." Despite Hermione's glares, Draco rolled up his sleeve to reveal a sword tattooed into his upper left arm in silver.  
  
"Does everyone have one of these?"  
  
"Hermione, Harry's scar is glowing silver." Ron was staring at Harry's forehead in wonder.  
  
"Yeah, well so is the top of your hand." Indeed, Ron had a crown of silver glowing on his hand.  
  
"Ummm, Hermione."  
  
"Not now, Ginny."  
  
"Let me see it, Ginny." Dev walked over and Ginny showed her a perfect dove on her wrist.  
  
"Well, look at this." Dev reached her right arm around and stretched her t-shirt down off her right shoulder-blade, and revealed a rose, which was also in silver.  
  
"Does anyone in here not have one of these?" Greg was now examining his rising sun on his forearm. "I'll take that as a no."  
  
"It worked! It actually worked!" Hermione was ecstatic.  
  
"Does this mean that the prophecy actually is about us?" Harry dropped his wand and the Lumous charm stopped, leaving the only light in the room to come from the glowing symbols.  
  
"I think that means yes." Harry bent and picked up his wand and Hermione read aloud the prophecy.  
  
"There will be an order of seven which will defeat the dark force with great strength. Within this group are the four knights who have sustained each a great loss. They are warriors, the ones who will come to face the evil more than others. They are each different. The lightning who is pure courage. Harry, that must be you. The sword who is strength in all forms. Draco has the sword on his arm. The rose who has the cleverness and appearance to manipulate Dev. And the sun who will always be the protector. Greg has the sun. With the warriors, there are three, the clever one, the faithful one, and the spoken one, who will aid more than ever thought possible. Their efforts in defeating the dark forces will triumph and they will only be outdone by one other order. The heirs.  
  
"I was right! They all match up. We only have to figure out the last three people in the prophecy. It leaves Ron, Ginny, and I. Thoughts?"  
  
"I'm tired. This has been a ridiculously long day, and I have a big Quidditch match tomorrow." Dev seriously wanted sleep.  
  
"I'll go with her back to the Slytherin dungeons. Shall we meet tomorrow?" Draco stood next to Devonny and locked hands with her.  
  
"Tomorrow after the Quidditch match, right here."  
  
Draco and Devonny left. Devonny, rubbing her shoulder where the rose was. "This is beyond weird. Why can't I have a normal life?"  
  
"You said it."  
  
"I just realized that Quidditch against Gryffindor isn't going to be much fun."  
  
Draco looked at her. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, look who's on the team. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Greg, Hermione."  
  
"Granger's on the team?" Draco stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Yeah. She's a chaser."  
  
"This will be fun." Draco was envisioning all the nasty things he could do. 'Hey, Granger! Look, there's a flying book!' Getting the Quaffle away from her wouldn't be a problem.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Greg's on the team. I've never been able to get the Quaffle from him. I'm not sure how Ginny is, though, or Ron for that matter."  
  
"Well, Fred and George are good beaters. I've had to dodge many Bludgers from them while playing. Why are you staring at me like that?"  
  
"You just complimented Weasleys. I'm shocked." Dev and Draco resumed walking.  
  
"Well, I won't lie and say that they're bad beaters."  
  
"You don't know how frustrating it is to be in the middle of a fight. I'm going to be Harry's stepsister and you can't stand each other!"  
  
"I'll try. Is that alright?"  
  
She looked into his gray eyes, and he was sincere. "Yes, it is." 


	21. Ch 21

The Slytherin Locker Room  
  
"Team, this will be our first glance at what the Gryffindor team is going to be like for this year." Draco was prepping the team for the game. "Remember, keep attentive."  
  
"No, we'll be sipping martinis at the goal hoops while the Gryffindors score around us."  
  
"Your sarcasm is less than amusing." Draco replied to Shane's comment. "Watch the bludgers. Even though the entire team is practically made up of Weasleys, they're not stupid."  
  
Devonny walked into the room, dressed in her Quidditch robes and holding her broomstick. "So sorry I'm late."  
  
"Quite all right, Dev. Dev!? That shirt is a um, well."  
  
"Well, the robes are the ones that were given to me, but the green shirt to go under it was entirely too big. I just wore a green one." Dev explained her shirt, which was indeed green, but was also low cut.  
  
"It'll do." Draco said, which gathered a lot of laughter from his teammates. "I mean, it's good." Even more laughter. "Ah, well okay, team. Let's go."  
The Quidditch Pitch  
  
"Well, it's a beautiful day for the first Quidditch match of the year, and with such qualified teams, too." Lee Jordan was still announcing, even though his privileges were suspended temporarily in past years. The Slytherin team walked out onto the field, led by Draco.  
  
Dev stopped him. "Wait. Kiss for luck?" Draco smirked, bent down, and kissed her, which caused cheers from everyone in the stands.  
  
"Aaah, romance on the Quidditch pitch." Lee Jordan was having a field day with this game. Madam Hooch sent the balls up and released the Quaffle. The game began. "Well, it looks like we'll have some sibling rivalry up in the skies today. After all, Devonny McCarry of Slytherin's brother is Greg McCarry of Gryffindor. And for all of you that have been out of the loop, Harry Potter is going to be their stepbrother soon!"  
  
"Jordan, are you telling the McCarry family heritage or announcing a Quidditch game?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
Greg had the Quaffle and was racing toward the goal hoops, with Devonny close behind. Dev urged her broom to go faster and she ducked under her brother, only to outrun him and come up right in front of him, knocking the Quaffle from his grip, and letting it fall to Shane who waited below.  
  
"Is that legal?" Jordan asked, only to be answered by cheers from the Slytherins, but moans from the Gryffindors, and a shrug from Professor McGonnagall.  
  
Dev smiled. She'd gotten the ball away from Greg, something she'd wanted to do all her life. She turned to go after it again and receive a pass when Harry and Draco raced past her, chasing a small gold speck. They were about five feet from the ground when a startled George whirled around with his bat, smacking Draco in the face. Draco fell toward Harry, and both seekers toppled to the ground.  
  
"A time out is called," announced Lee.  
  
Dev raced to her boyfriend who had his hand on his face. "You broke his nose!" She was absolutely shocked.  
  
"I thought it was a bludger." George had wide eyes and didn't acknowledge when his twin patted him on the back.  
  
Dev helped Draco to his feet. "We can't continue without a seeker."  
  
Draco winced as he spoke. "It'll just be ten minutes until I'm back. Put West in as a chaser, and you be seeker."  
  
"But can't West be seeker?" Dev was never able to be seeker. Maybe if Quidditch was played on horses, but that would only happen when horses fly.  
  
"Not fast enough. Just keep Potter off the snitch until I can get back in." Madam Pomfrey was dragging Draco away now to go fix his nose, and leaving Devonny standing on the field with her broomstick.  
  
"This is not my week." She called West into the game and made him chaser, mounted her broom, and the game was called back in. Dev floated in one spot for a while and did not see the snitch, but apparently Harry didn't either because he did the same. That is, until he started racing at Dev, who turned just in time to see him coming, and thanks to her Stratus One, shot upward. A few things happened when she avoided him. He went right under her, later turning after the snitch, the rest of the game paused and the players watched, and the Slytherins cheered when the snitch flew down Devonny's low-cut shirt.  
  
The Slytherin Common Room  
  
"Dev, that was incredible."  
  
"What are you talking about, it was incredibly embarrassing." Dev walked her way through the partying crowd and over to Draco, who was pouting in the corner.  
  
"Do you realize," he asked, "that I have never caught the snitch against Potter?"  
  
"Yes, and I also realize that my catching the snitch was a total accident." Dev noticed how unhappy Draco was.  
  
"Draco, we won. Be happy."  
  
He laughed. "Be happy?"  
  
"It could be worse."  
  
"How?"  
  
Dev smirked. "Well, for starters, Harry could have gone after the snitch. That would have been bad."  
  
"Americans."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." She hugged him. Come on. Please be happy. For me?" Her eyes were a bright blue, the exact color he couldn't resist.  
  
"Fine." Without warning he smirked and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
She laughed. "I like you as a romantic."  
  
He didn't notice all the other Slytherins gawking at them. "Well, I like you when I'm romantic."  
  
Dev just smiled at him as he moved in to kiss her. "We have to go meet Harry!"  
  
"I hate Potter," Draco said as Dev jumped off of him and rushed out the door.  
  
The Charms Classroom  
  
"They're late!" Hermione set one of her books down with a thump.  
  
At that exact moment Devonny and Draco rushed into the classroom. "Sorry we're late!" Dev announced.  
  
"Well, now that we're here, we can start." Hermione seemed very uptight and Harry wouldn't even look at them.  
  
"Maybe we should just meet another time. I'm sure Dev and Draco want to celebrate." Harry said harshly.  
  
Dev sneered at him, and Draco just stared wide eyed at the scene unfolding around him. "Do you have a problem? Would you like me to perform a memory charm on the entire school tonight at dinner, and change the score? Or maybe I should just move back to the U.S., because everyone here obviously hates me!"  
  
"Dev, no one hates you."  
  
She rounded on her brother. "Greg, shut up. You have been on everyone's good side since we came. No one has a problem with you because you're a Gryffindor that hangs out with Gryffindors. Well, I'm getting junk from everyone because I'm a Slytherin who hangs out with Gryffindors. Did you know that Uncle Snape actually told me to stop being with Harry, Hermione and Ron, because it's not the Slytherin thing to do?"  
  
Greg stood baffled.  
  
"I didn't think so." Dev scoffed.  
  
"Dev, we weren't trying to hurt you."  
  
"Congrats, Hermione. You've perfected something that you weren't even trying to do." Dev answered. Draco stood next to her ready to get into a screaming match with Harry and Hermione. "Well, I guess I'll go work on getting rid of my 'bloody awful' American accent." She opened the door to leave, but stopped. "Harry, I expected more of you." Dev turned on her heel and left.  
  
"Potter, watch it." Draco's piercing gray gaze fell on the other three people in the room, and turned to follow his girlfriend.  
  
"Do you think we went about that the wrong way?" Ron asked innocently. 


	22. Ch 22

Slytherin Girls' Dorm  
  
Dev laid on her bed and closed the green curtains around her. "Lumos," she whispered and out of her hand, a ball of light popped. Dev wondered how long the others had these kind of powers. She threw it into the air, causing it to magically hover a few feet above her. Devonny looked down at the parchment on her covers and pulled her floating ink bottle over.  
  
Sirius, I don't know you very well, but mom loves you, so you're allright. I don't know why I'm writing to you either. I guess that I just figured that given your past, you would understand what I'm trying to say. I'm so lonely here. I miss America. It seems like everything I do blows up in my face. The friends I thought I had are so comfortable in England. I just don't fit in. Draco's being so sweet, but lately I feel like I'm even giving him the cold shoulder. Anyway, I can't believe that the wedding's in a month! We're all coming back for winter break (obviously) and I hope to get to know you. Devonny  
  
Just as Dev finished her note, she heard a sound in the corner of the room. Without even opening the blinds to see who was there, Devonny spoke. "Parkinson, if you're going through my stuff, I'll hex you into oblivion."  
  
"I'm not Parkinson."  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
"'Mione, you're going to go blind reading that much."  
  
"Ron, I'm just reading another prophecy dangerously similar to- Oh, no." She slammed the book closed. "God, please, no. Harry!" She jumped up and started rushing toward the door. Harry jumped off the armchair next to the fireplace, just as Ginny and Greg walked through the portrait hole.  
  
"I don't get it. What's going on." Greg and the rest of the group were running after Hermione.  
  
"This new prophecy which looks like a revision of the one that is coming true. But one thing is different. It states a betrayal through possession. Possession by You Know Who himself. Everyone else is here, and acting normal. Devonny and Draco are missing."  
  
"Then we had better move." Harry jogged ahead with Greg.  
  
Slytherin  
  
"Draco, what's wrong with you" Dev slowly backed toward the end of the room.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Devonny." He was advancing quickly on her.  
  
"Then why are your eyes black?" She trying to think of what to do. Her boyfriend had her pressed against her dresser and was acting evil. What would any other girl do?  
  
She kneed him in the groin.  
  
"Ow!" He doubled over in pain and she rushed to the door, grabbed the door handle and felt a whirling sensation as she spiraled out of the castle.  
  
"Wait! What do we do when we get in there? How do we know which one's possessed?"  
  
"We just have to do something." Harry responded.  
  
"Anything!" Greg chimed in.  
  
"I'm with Greg," Ron said. "We'll do anything."  
  
Greg said the password and went into the common room, went down the stairs (ha, you thought the stairs went up, didn't you?), and turned the door handle. Immediately, all five of them were under the spell of a portkey.  
  
When Ginny came-to, she couldn't believe what she saw. She was in a room that she had never been in, but seemed vaguely familiar. She looked around her to see Devonny and Draco standing and glaring at one another. Harry and the others were just waking up from what seemed a terrible sleep, but Harry didn't notice his wand rolling across the floor. Ginny made a grab for it.  
  
Ron, however, was already up and moving toward Devonny.  
  
"Ron, watch out." Harry stood and was cautiously approaching the group. "We don't know which one's possessed."  
  
"You're possessed?!" Devonny shouted.  
  
An odd look came over Draco. "No, I'm not. You are."  
  
"Harry, which one?"  
  
Harry felt something move over his foot. He swore, kicking the snake from his shoe. The word didn't come out in English, however. It was Parsletongue.  
  
Draco turned to look at Harry. He was obviously angry.  
  
"It's Draco!" Harry shouted. Ron fired a curse that should have thrown him back a few feet, but he just stood there, angered and raising his arm toward Ron.  
  
"Expillaramos." Ron's wand flew out of his hand and into Draco's.  
  
"Adhaeresco!" Greg lowered his arm from where he stood, behind Draco, who paused, as if he couldn't even be affected by gravity.  
  
"Devonny, he's possessed." Hermione spoke up.  
  
Devonny stepped up to him. "Draco, please." All the others seemed to melt into the background as Devonny begged her boyfriend. "Come back, I love you." She brushed a strand out of his eyes, which were swirling black and unloving. "I know that you're in there somewhere." The spell broke and Draco lunged at her. Greg and Harry raised their arms. "Wait." Devonny signaled them to stop. "Draco, please. Please. I love you. A slight glimmer of silver flashed in Draco's eyes. He stopped attacking and seemed to be fighting whatever curse was upon him. "Come on. You can get rid of it. I believe in you." He suddenly seemed to go into convulsions, which seemed to last an eternity.  
  
When he stopped, an eerie silence filled the huge chamber, that is, until a blood - red beam came from Draco's chest, and a figure emerged. It was the most horrible thing any of them had ever seen. Harry, however, was accustomed to it.  
  
"Harry Potter, it has been a while."  
  
"Not nearly long enough." Harry glared at Voldemort with loathing.  
  
"My plan is almost complete." He moved toward Harry. "I see that the four have already perfected the use of wandless magic." Voldemort shouted "Crucio" and Harry fell to the floor in pain. Ron noticed that he was still holding his wand, but was using just his hand, like Greg did. "Now all I have to do is kill you, Harry, and take your place in the order." He stopped the curse temporarily.  
  
Just enough time for Harry to stand up and glare into Voldemort's eyes. He was shocked to hear the voice behind him speak.  
  
"Didn't you ever read the Evil Overlord's Handbook?" Draco sneered. "Rule number six definitely states not to gloat over your enemy's predicament before killing him." Draco stepped in front of Harry, hopefully protecting him from any curse of Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort just smirked. The popping sound of apparating Death Eaters could be heard around the room.  
  
Draco heard a cold voice in his ear. "Did you really think I could die that easily, Draco?" Draco spun around to be face to face with his mother. He would have responded, had he not been cut off by Voldemort reassuming his curse on Harry, who doubled over in pain.  
  
"No!" Devonny was too distracted by the sight of Harry in pain to notice that at least ten Death Eaters were surrounding she, Voldemort, Draco, Greg, and Harry. "Stop it. You're killing him."  
  
Voldemort stopped for a moment. "Devonny, that is why I wanted you with me. Your ability for always stating the obvious. You would have been an excellent addition to my little group, as would you Draco."  
  
"No thanks. I prefer individuality." Draco turned from his mother and just glared at him.  
  
"You always were sarcastic and quite clever too. What a pity."  
  
"Clever enough to know that you're bluffing." Although Draco and Voldemort were a distance from one another they still seemed close enough to get into a physical altercation. "You can't become part of the order. You can't even kill us with spells."  
  
"You fool! There are ways of killing that do not require spells." Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out a muggle pistol. He pointed it at Draco who didn't flinch. He was used to death threats. "Oh, I forgot. You have no fear of dying. Do you fear other things Draco?" He moved his arm slightly to the left and fired.  
  
Harry shouted "Expelliramos" just as Greg jumped Voldemort from behind. The gun flew Voldemort's hand, and he dropped the Ron's wand. Ron dove for his wand and started chanting in a different language.  
  
"Ron?" Harry didn't know what was going on, but a bright light was coming from the wand tip. Ron continued chanting and Voldemort shouted. A blast of light filled the room and a deafening roar echoed. The floor shook and everyone fell to the ground. Popping noises followed, which turned out to be the dissaperation of the Death Eaters. Harry looked around, to see Ron and Greg brush themselves off, and Hermione and Ginny help each other off the ground. A scream echoed through the room.  
  
Time slowed. "Dev, oh God, I don't know what to do." Draco was leaning over Devonny, who was bleeding from her left side, where she was shot, and drifting in and out of consciousness. Draco seemed oblivious to everyone crowding around him. There was nothing anyone could do. No one was that advanced in healing charms.  
  
"Draco?" Dev had trouble speaking and a far off look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm here, Dev." He held out his hand to her and she took it. He gently lifted her up onto his lap and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"I-I need you to take care of Anna, and make sure Ron keeps riding. Don't let Greg and Hermione get too smart. Tell Ginny that she helped me a lot in the past few months. I thank her." Draco knew what she was doing. She was saying goodbye, and he wanted to say 'don't say that Dev.' Or 'Dev, you'll be fine', but no words came. He could only sit there and hold the girl he loved for the last time. He could only speak to her for one last time. He didn't want to let go. Draco always admired her for her strength and courage, and here she was now, dying in his arms boldly accepting her fate into what would never be known. "Don't fight with Ron so much, and tell, and tell Harry th-that I would have enjoyed being his stepsister." She had tears rolling down her face now and she was increasingly growing paler.  
  
"Dev." Draco had a tear running down his face now. It was the first time he'd cried since he was very young.  
  
"I love you." She took her hand from his and stroked the side of his face. Her breathing grew labored and finally stopped. Her hand dropped back to Draco's, and so Devonny McCarry's life was over. 


	23. Ch 23

Draco would not let go. He just kept calling her and calling her, but inwardly knew he would not get a response. Greg slid down the wall he was leaning against and silently mourned with Ginny at his side. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stepped away, not knowing what to do. Everyone except for Draco turned to see many witches and wizards apparating into the great room.  
  
Everyone was at the scene. Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Snape, Sirius, Mrs. Black, and many more people were there. There were no words to describe what Mrs. McCarry felt, and even fewer to describe what Greg felt.  
  
"Greg, come on, we better go home. You need rest." Greg was in a daze. He just floated around the room, which was filled with people investigating and interviewing everyone. He didn't even hear Ginny speak to him. "Greg, let's go." This time he heard her.  
  
"It's my fault, Gin. I should have stood right next to her I should have blocked it. I should have been the one to take the bullet."  
  
"Greg, it was not your fault. It couldn't be helped."  
  
"Yes it could've. I just wasn't thinking." Greg looked up at the scene around him. His mother was a mess, crying on Sirius's shoulder. Draco was sulking in the corner of the room. The Aurorors were doing experiments, and Harry was busy talking to Dumbledore.  
  
"Greg, they want us to go. We were transported to America. Professor Dumbledore wants us to go to the farm." Ginny helped him off the floor and walked over to a wall, where the rest of the group touched a portkey and were transported back to the farm. Sirius went with them.  
  
Somehow, Harry noticed, the farm seemed different when Devonny wasn't there. Even thought they met all of Devonny's foster siblings who were back in America. Douglass (12), Ryan(15), Victoria(12), Minnie(11), and Elizabeth(15), all sat in the hayloft. Greg and Ginny went to the basement, Hermione, Harry, and Ron just sat in the dining room in silence. Draco just went to sit in solitude in the boys' room.  
  
Sirius sighed as he walked into the house. It had been an extremely long day. His soon to be stepdaughter died, and now he had to watch a bunch of teenagers and help them deal with the loss. He liked teenagers, he just wasn't good at comforting. He turned in time to see a barn owl rushing toward him with a letter. He opened it and read quickly, then shouted. "Harry, Greg, let's get going."  
  
Snape waited in the hospital. Of all people he had to wait for, it had to be Black and Potter. He understood that it was necessary to have them there. What they were about to do was unlikely to work, but miracles could happen. He was in the middle of thinking of horrible things to do to Black when they appeared.  
  
"Well, Snape, what can we do?"  
  
"Well, as it stands now, not much." He led Sirius, Greg, and Harry down the hallway. "As the three of you know, Devonny is pronounced dead, and as far as medicine goes, she is. But magically, she's another story." He opened a door to a room, and the four of them entered to see Mrs. McCarry weeping over the now-dead body of Devonny, which was enclosed in some sort of magical casing, and Dumbledore standing over her.  
  
"Oh, no." Harry murmured as he walked in. He vaguely heard Greg gasp behind him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, and Mr. McCarry. Please sit down. We have much to discuss."  
  
Hermione slightly opened the door to the boys' room. She heard loud music coming from within, and wanted to make sure that Draco hadn't done anything drastic. Well, that and to leave him some food to snack on. He seemed to be sleeping at first, but she saw him move and glance at her.  
  
"Um, Draco, I've brought you some food. Do you need to talk?" He waved her off, signaling that he didn't want to talk to she, nor anyone else for quite a while. "Well, I'll just be in the other room." She closed the door. So much for being comforting.  
Harry stepped up to the cauldron which was next to Devonny and took a deep breath. "Apparo" The potion inside began to ripple, and then Dev's face came into view. Harry looked toward his headmaster.  
  
"Go ahead, Harry. She can hear you." 


	24. Finale

Devonny turned to the person standing behind her. Her father. "Daddy?"  
  
"Dev. You're so beautiful." The tall man hugged his daughter who was standing against the pearly-purple background.  
  
"Daddy, I missed you." Tears were streaming down her face now.  
  
"I missed you too, Dev. Every day I wished that I could be there with you again."  
  
"I-" Dev saw a bright yellow spot appear just beyond her father. It became brighter and brighter, until Harry appeared in the center.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hey, Harry."  
  
"Um, Dev?" Harry didn't know what to say. "You died."  
  
"So I guessed."  
  
"And you're sarcastic as always. Well, Dev, what I'm trying to say is that there's a way we can get you back."  
  
"Harry, well, um. I just." Dev stammered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know." She turned to her father.  
  
"Dev, everyone here needs you. There's your mother, Sirius, Draco, Greg. Heck, Dev. We all need you. Please come back." He glanced at Dumbledore who just watched cautiously.  
  
Dev turned toward her father. "What do I do?"  
  
He sighed and looked at Harry, whom he knew couldn't see him. "Devonny, you're life's over there. Don't throw it away. You have eternity to see me. Be with the ones you love first."  
  
"But I love you, Daddy."  
  
Harry turned toward Dumbledore. "Who is she talking to?"  
  
"I can't see or hear her, Harry. Only you can."  
  
"Devonny, I'll always be looking after you. You will always have me with you. Don't forget that."  
  
Dev smiled and hugged her father for the first time in thirteen years. "Okay, Harry. I want to go home."  
  
Harry gave a sigh of relief. "Here's what you have to do."  
  
Draco laid on the floor, with loud music blaring in his ear. Even over this, he heard the door to the room open.  
  
Dev stepped into the boys' room to find Draco lying face down on the floor amid a mess of empty soda cans and potato chip bags. She sighed as she turned down the music. "Draco, Draco, Draco. Butterbeer solves nothing."  
  
He looked up to see his girlfriend standing above him, alive and well. "Don't haunt me, Dev. I need you to live a happy afterlife."  
  
"I'm not a ghost." He stood up to be face- to- face with her.  
  
"Prove it."  
  
She smirked. "Have you ever seen a ghost do this?" She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
Draco and Dev walked into the kitchen of her house hand in hand, only to run into Ron, who was retrieving a soda from the refrigerator. He popped the lid. "Hey, Dev." The soda went spraying across the room. "Dev?!"  
  
She shrugged at him. "Surprise?"  
A Month Later  
"Well, seeing that our parents are on their honeymoon, and that Uncle Snape has to watch us, who's up for some fun?" Greg asked.  
  
"Count us in." Fred and George came over from Briton for the wedding, and the entire group was gathered in the garage.  
  
"Okay. This," Dev held up a brown, lemon-shaped ball, "is a football. Ready to play?"  
  
"How?" Harry held Hermione's hand. Everyone was in good spirits after the incident with Voldemort. They were all on the cover of every wizarding newspaper in the world. Dev and Draco's modeling careers boosted, and they were all having fun in America.  
  
"Well, that field is magically heated and doesn't have any snow. We'll play there. Do you want two-hand-touch rules or McCarry rules?" Greg asked everyone.  
  
"What are McCarry rules?"  
  
"There are no rules." Dev tossed the ball from her left hand to her right.  
  
Eileen was even over. "I say we play with two hand touch rules to start with. After all, they aren't used to all this 'American brutality'." Everyone laughed and headed to the field.  
  
The game started and Draco was running wit the ball. He was about fifteen yards away from scoring when, out of the clear blue, Devonny jumped him, tackling him to the ground. Draco landed face-first in the mud.  
  
"Hey, I thought this was touch football!" Ginny piped up as the rest of the group came jogging to the giggling couple in the mud.  
  
"Dev, you're psychotic."  
  
"I love you too, 'Liza." They all laughed and started to walk back to the house for hot chocolate.  
  
Harry walked slowly behind everyone else, remembering the past six months. A lot had happened, and much more was going to take place, although no one knew it. Harry didn't even notice the eyes staring at his back when he walked into the farmhouse.  
  
Although they all had magical powers, none of them could predict what the future was about to bring.  
  
THE END 


	25. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! I'm soooooo happy I got to write this story. I think that I might write a sequel, but I'm not sure. I need reviewers to help me with that decision.  
  
I also need suggestions. I'm not sure if I should make the characters in the next year of school, or after their graduation. HELP! I'm also not sure about what to do with the relationships. I do have something planned for Draco and Dev though. Can anyone guess what it is? Hehe I need help with the Greg/Ginny and stuff. So, PLEASE HELP AND REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks GA 


End file.
